The Frost Queen
by The Aurum Writers
Summary: Elsa was the 'chosen' one. Granted with icy powers. She studies spell books, hoping to find herself among the pages. Her favorite spell book, and the most dangerous, was stolen. If in the wrong hands, chaos could descend upon the world. Elsa embarks on a quest to find the thief and safely get the book back. Little does she know that a creature is watching her every move...
1. Prologue

**Nike: So, we have some new members! Yay! One of them is Rosegold. The original starter of this story is Emerald. Rose (Rosegold's nickname) contributed TONS. I just edited this to make it more interesting (not that it wasn't interesting before) and fixed some grammar errors.**

**Platinum: Hey I contributed too! I fixed a mistake where you didn't use logic!**

**Nike: Never said you didn't. :P. Okay, so, read and review and hopefully enjoy!**

**Platinum: And favorite!**

**Rosegold: Hey I just met you… and this is crazy! But here's our fanfic, so favorite maybe?**

**Emerald: I'm the original starter of the story as Nike said and I just wanted to thank everyone who contributed to this story including Rosegold.**

**Disclaimer: It's called a fanfic for a reason. We're just the fans that write the fics.**

**Red: Who is Who.**

**Raven: DOCTOR WHO!**

******Emerald: Really Raven, really? **

* * *

**PROLOGUE **

Elsa and Anna giggled as they played in the snow. Using her powers, Elsa could spawn snow at anytime she wanted. Together, she and her sister would play in it at any time they desired.

Elsa thought nothing about her powers. Neither did her little sister, Anna. They would always play in a winter wonderland, not thinking of her powers. They were just enjoying their lives as young kids. Elsa would throw snowballs at Anna and she would dodge them. Elsa would create towers of dazzling snow and they would jump off of them onto a blanket of soft, white snow. Her powers ranged from creating delicate snowflakes to crystalline icicles, glowing in the sunlight. The sisters rarely had access to sunlight because they were always shut inside the palace. Not that this bothered them. With Elsa's snow, their feeling of fun was unlimited.

However, as time went by, Elsa's powers grew stronger and stronger. It was getting harder and harder for her to control it.

One day, a day where they were happily playing, a terrible accident happened. It happened so quickly, that Elsa could've done nothing to prevent it. Elsa had shot Anna in the head with her powers. This left Anna with a platinum blonde streak of hair and fatal injuries.

Honestly, she never meant to do it. She was terrified of herself, of what she might do, of what she could do.

In her eyes, there was only one solution to her problem: running away. She fled to a secluded area, an area that wasn't inhabited by humans. That way, no matter how much of her powers were released, no one would get hurt.

The feeling of freedom was amazing. She no longer had to fear of hurting anyone. She could randomly make a snowstorm for no reason, and no one would care. No one would be scared.

One day, while she was trying out her powers, an old man ventured into her shooting range and she swerved in the opposite direction to avoid hurting him. The old man was convinced that she was a 'lost princess' and took her to a far away kingdom. Once there, everyone celebrated in shouts of joy, believing that their 'lost princess' had returned. She wore beautiful gowns everyday, and everybody loved her. Here, she was Leah, the beautiful princess. The heir to the throne.

But Elsa still didn't feel as if she belonged in this old kingdom called Vandavia. It always seemed to have an eerie feeling in the air. And furthermore, Elsa feared hurting the people with her powers. She knew she wasn't the long lost princess, and she wondered if other people knew, too. She decided to tell her 'parents' how she was feeling.

"Mom, Dad? Can I ask you a question?" There was no answer, which was strange, considering that her parents were just about always home. "Mom? Dad?" Elsa said a little louder. She heard footsteps running down the hall. "Hello?" Elsa was beginning to panic. She ran down the hallways, in her desperate search, and found no one. _Was this just a dream?_ Elsa thought. In Vandavia, it was becoming harder and harder to draw the fine line between imagination and reality. Shaking her head, Elsa went back to her room and locked the door. Then she noticed something rather strange, one of her books were missing. Elsa's heart skipped a beat when she realized which one was missing; it was the one called, "The Spells for Elements Through the Ages". Elsa knew that the spells in that book were very dangerous, some could endanger the lives of the humans species. Elsa heard a slight pitter-pattering, but wasn't quite sure. She strained her ears. Could it be the strange footsteps she had heard earlier?

Elsa stepped outside her door, relieved to find her 'parents' walking to their room.

"Hey, Mo-" Elsa bit her tongue for a second, and thought about what would happen if she revealed to her 'parents' that she wasn't really their long lost daughter. She would probably be exiled and feared by all the people in the kingdom. Thought of as an imposter. An infiltrator.

But on the other hand, didn't she want to be free?

After a few moments of contemplating this, she decided not to tell them that she wasn't their lost princess, for she knew that she had to stay, in order to find out who stole the book. The powerful spells could destroy the whole world if they were in the wrong hands.

"What were you saying, my little princess?" Her 'mother' asked, after Elsa stopped speaking in the middle of her sentence.

"Um, I just wanted to know if I could… like, maybe go outside? Maybe?" Her 'mother' fixed her with a glare that seemed to burn a hole through Elsa's body.

"Leah, dear." Her 'mother' took a deep breath and looked over at her 'father'. "You know that you aren't allowed to go outside."

Elsa nodded her head in disappointment. After she found out who stole her book, she was going to _have_ to run away.


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: When you buy a movie, you don't earn its rights. We learned that when we bought Frozen, and the movie makers didn't allow us to own its rights. (No, we didn't **_**just **_**learn that then. We're not shallow.)**

**Nike: This chappie has been sitting here for a while...okay so, um I just edited this, like last time. Emerald, Red, and Rosegold contributed a lot again. Um, and I think Platinum and Dargon edited the mistakes I missed.**

**Dargon: Yep. More like CUPS editing, though. #everytimeitsnowsIthinkofFrozen!**

**Nike: Review, please! Hopefully this chapter will be more enjoyable! ^^**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Elsa rubbed her eyes and yawned. She had the strangest dream last night. In it, she was just a baby. It had seemed so real, almost as if it had happened before.

It began with a figure, very far away. The air was cold and crisp, and snow was all over the ground. As she watched, the figure walked closer and closer. Elsa knew she should run, and not talk to this stranger, but her feet seemed glued to the ground; they wouldn't budge. The figure was closing in on her at an alarmingly fast rate. It wouldn't be long until she would be able to see the figure's physical features.

Not too long later, the face was visible. A face that connected to a neck, a neck that connected to a body. And everything was so familiar. The body placed its pale hands onto Elsa's forehead; the touch was ice cold. Then Elsa could feel something exhilarating, almost as if she was being reborn. The feeling ran from the top of her head, and all the way down to the tips of her toes. In a blink of the eye, the figure was gone. Next thing she knew, she was in a hospital bed, with a soft, warm face gazing down on her.

"I'll name her Elsa," The woman said. The appearance of this woman somewhat reminded Elsa of Anna; the light brown hair, the blue eyes, and thin lips. That was all Elsa remembered of her dream.

Elsa drowsily stood up and walked over to her mirror. There was a crack in it. _Strange... _Elsa thought. Getting dressed into a shimmering white gown, she walked out of her bedroom and made her way to the dining room.

"Why are you up so early?" Elsa's 'mother', Queen Alvera, asked with a weary smile.

"I had a rough night's sleep," she admitted.

"Leah, honey, that happens to everybody once in a while. You look tired. Why don't you get a cup of tea, dear?" Queen Alvera nodded towards a teapot on the stove. Elsa sighed.

"You know what? Can I just go back to sleep?" Queen Alvera shot Elsa a disapproving glare.

"No, Leah. We have a big day today."

"A big day? What big day?" Elsa asked as she grabbed the teapot, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Be careful, Leah! The teapot is very hot!" Queen Alvera yelped. Elsa tilted her head in confusion.

"It must have cooled off by now. Don't worry, I didn't get burned." Elsa reassured the Queen and took a sip. But to Elsa's surprise, the tea was ice cold.

"You didn't? Oh, that's a relief. It's strange too, though. I just finished boiling it." She raised an eyebrow, confusion clearly etched into her expression.

"Oh, are you sure the stove was on?" Elsa asked. It sure didn't taste like the tea she was drinking was just boiled. Queen Alvera nodded slowly and thoughtfully. Elsa looked at the cup in her hands, and noticed that icy snowflakes were encrusting the sides, slowly dominating the entire thing. No wonder the tea was cold. Elsa quickly placed the cup down, fearing that Queen Alvera would notice. Much to Elsa's dismay, the queen had eyes as sharp as an eagle.

"Leah, dear, the cup's been frozen happened?" Queen Alvera asked.

"Erm..." Elsa trailed off, trying to quickly stitch up a convincing lie, but her mind went blank.

"Leah, did you do something?" Elsa's 'mother' pressed.

"No, mother, I didn't do anything." Elsa bit her lip. "It's the design."

Her mother didn't look convinced.

"Leah, no one likes a liar, especially because it's a big day."

"Mother, I'm not lying!" Elsa desperately tried to convince the Queen.

"Leah, don't lie to me! I am your mother and you will not disrespect me anymore. Just because you've had a rough sleep doesn't mean I'll let you off for lying to your own mother. So, tell me, what happened?"

Elsa shook her head. Her 'mother' was about to find out about her powers. She would be exiled and all alone in the freezing Northern Mountains. She didn't want that to happen.

"It's nothing, mother. I'm going back to bed." Elsa picked the cup back up and slouched to her room, locking the door. Elsa checked the crack in the mirror again. She wondered where it had came from; she'd been asleep all night. Elsa sat on the bed, staring at the cup. The frost had already enveloped the entire thing.

_I can't control my powers…_ Elsa placed the cup onto her nightstand, and lowered her head into her hands. _I almost let it slip today. She almost found out… Maybe she did find out._ After a long while of thinking, there came a knock at the door.

"Come in," Elsa knew it was her 'mother', maybe also her 'father', King Egbert.

"Um, Leah, sweetie, don't you know it's locked? We don't like it when your door is locked." Her 'mother' said sweetly just outside the door. It sounded like she forgot about the whole cup incident. Unwillingly, Elsa wearily stood up. She unlocked and opened the door.

"Leah-" King Egbert started to say with his rough voice. He paused for a moment, and looked like he was trying to find the right words to say.

In that moment, Elsa's heart seemed to stop. What if Queen Alvera told King Egbert about the cup incident? What if they know about her powers?

"We… hired a nanny." The king settled on saying. Elsa raised an eyebrow at this. "We know that you like your privacy, but your mother and I will be leaving the palace more often and we don't want you to be all alone. Especially in this big place." Elsa nodded her head. She didn't even try to argue; somehow King Egbert would always win.

"And how do you know we can trust him… or her, to be in our palace?" Elsa asked skeptically. She didn't like the idea of a stranger in her home.

"Oh, he's a good friend of mine. I've known him for ages." Queen Alvera said, her eyes glazing over; she was probably thinking about good memories. "I know I can trust him," She smiled.

"And any friend of Alvera is a friend of mine," King Egbert added, smiling at Queen Alvera lovingly.

"So, you've never met him?" Elsa asked, surprised that the King would allow a stranger onto his property.

"No, actually, but I trust that your mother has good judgement. He will be here at around five-o'clock today."

"Okay," Elsa sighed, once again realizing there was no point to argue. "Why are you guys leaving all of a sudden? You used to stay here at the palace all the time." In the six years of her residence here, not once did her parents leave for a trip; or anything of the sort for that matter.

"That's for another day, Leah, my child. Goodbye." Queen Alvera dismissed herself with a wave of her hand, and left with her husband, closing the door behind them, leaving Elsa alone with her thoughts.

Soon, she heard them again. Footsteps. Elsa's eyes widened and she creaked the door open, looking for the source of the sound. Whoever the footsteps belonged to was running. Running, as if they were trying to escape from something. Elsa looked back at the grandfather clock in her room. It wasn't five-o'clock yet, so it couldn't be the nanny. The footsteps got louder and louder, then abruptly stopped.

This gave Elsa the clue that the being should be in front of her. Even so, Elsa saw nothing. Before Elsa could blink, the air turned ice cold. She followed the urge to look back into the cracked mirror, and saw an almost transparent figure right beside her. The mysterious creature had a weapon hidden in their cloak. Elsa scratched her head in confusion; she was sure that she was alone in this room. Her suspicions were confirmed when she looked to her side to see the figure, and saw nothing.

Her befuddlement increased when she looked back at the mirror and the reflection was gone . It was like a demon, or a spirit. Maybe this is the creature who stole her book. This creature could have been the one who cursed Elsa with her icy powers. This was dangerous; the figure was armed with a weapon. Since Elsa wasn't able to see the demon, she had no clue about what was going to happen to her. She was too frightened and confused to even think about using her powers.

Suddenly, the demon reappeared next to her with a syringe in its hand. Before she could react, the demon injected the needle into her arm and inserted chemicals into her blood. Elsa cried out in sudden pain and felt the world begin to fade away. Before she passed out completely, she saw the creature smile, and say, "Mission accomplished."

When Elsa came to, she realized that she was in a woman's arms; the same woman from her dream. The woman, her real mother, had taken her to a palace. Even though her mother felt so warm and comforting, Elsa felt as cold as ice. Ever since they reached the palace, she always felt extremely cold, and her mother never knew why. No one in the castle did. No matter how many blankets were layered on top of her, she was always shivering. She tried to hide how cold she felt - she didn't want everyone to be worrying so much about her - but wasn't able to.

One day, Elsa broke into a series of cold shivers; shivers that were worse than usual. This made her mother extremely worried about Elsa's lack of heat. Therefore, she took Elsa to a doctors office. This doctor was special, for he studied ancient myths and legends. This doctor also wasn't human, and held many ancient memories. The doctor asked many questions about Elsa.

"When did this start happening?" The doctor questioned. Elsa's mother just shook her head.

"I'd say ever since she was born," Her mother's voice was smooth and buttery.

"I think I know what's wrong with her. She has a heart of ice." Elsa's mother's eyes widened.

"Heart of ice? But how?"

"Legend says that once every million years, somebody is chosen. Before birth, a being of ice will pass down its powers to a human. This is a very rare phenomenon, even more rare since it's happening to a queen. But just remember, be careful about what will happen. One day she won't be able to control her powers. And no matter where she will wander, she will become a Frost Queen in the end. Feared by her people, and labeled a monster." Elsa's mother's expression went blank. She didn't want that to be the fate of her daughter.

"What can be done to stop that?"

"Nothing known of, I'm afraid."

Elsa's mother nodded grimly in thanks and left.

Elsa's memory faded as the real world began to enter her vision. Then she remembered the demon. She looked back at the cracked mirror of hers. Nothing besides herself stared back at her. When she turned around she saw nothing. The demon was gone, but is still haunting her. _What just happened? _Elsa thought. _Why is it bothering me? What does it want? More importantly, what was injected into me? What was its purpose? _ Elsa wanted to forget about the traumatizing incident, so she allowed her mind to wander.

Elsa then remembered that Queen Alvera said it was the big day. She changed into a beautiful baby blue dress. She walked outside to where the event was going to happen, still thinking about running away from this palace at the right time so no one will notice her.

_I need to find out who stole the book first before I can run away. Far from here. _Elsa was thinking.

Nightfall came and it was near 10:00 p.m.; the time when demons start haunting people, but Elsa didn't know that. Elsa looked into the cracked mirror as she was about to fall asleep. She closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to find her. When it didn't come, she reopened them and looked back at the mirror. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something. Something...translucent.

Elsa got out of bed and walked closer to the mirror, leaning closer to inspect it, only to find the demon's blood red eyes staring into her eyes. Elsa yelped quietly and turned around, looking for the creature. There was nothing there. Elsa looked back at the mirror. The reflection of the demon was still there, but the creature itself was still invisible to her. The third time she looked into the mirror, the reflection was gone. This time, when she turned around, she saw something. An unknown creature wearing a black cloak. It's blood red eyes were glowing in the darkness of Elsa's bedroom. The eyes were staring into Elsa's eyes. There it was, standing in her room. The demon.

Elsa let out a bloodcurdling scream. The demon slapped an ice cold hand onto Elsa's mouth, scaring her greatly. Luckily, she remembered her powers. Elsa extended her hand, shooting a shard of ice at the demon. While the demon was distracted, Elsa ran. She ran into the kingdom, not caring if her 'parents' would notice. Mostly everybody was asleep. Elsa had to hide in her own kingdom, for if her parents found that she had escaped, she would be severely punished. Maybe even beaten.

She ran like she did that fateful day; the day where she had hurt her sister. With tears starting to form in her eyes, she kept on running. She wished she could just start over, be reborn. She wished she could get away from her horrible life and cursed power, even though she knew that it was impossible to run away from that. Elsa spotted a small, wooden shack, and walked up to it, hoping to seek out refuge there.

The door was unlocked. Elsa opened it, slowly, to keep it from creaking loudly, and entered. The air inside was warm and damp. Elsa took note of the many shelves and tables full of knick-knacks and valuable items. They all had prices on them. This is when Elsa realized that she was inside of a small, beaten-up store. It was a strange feeling to not be living in wealth, to feel so unprotected, especially with a demon out and about. Elsa was looking through the items for sale when she heard a creak.

"Hello?" Elsa heard a man. "Who's there?" Elsa heard some shuffling and creaks, a yelp of pain and cursing. "Thief!" A man sprung into her line of vision, a candle in hand.

"I-I'm not a thief!" Elsa stuttered. "I-I'm here t-to look at th-the books." Elsa didn't know what else to say.

"At this time of night?" The man checked his watch. "It's twelv-" The man looked up from his watch, and his widened in recognition. "Princess!" The man gasped and bowed to Elsa. "I apologize, Princess Leah of Vandavia. Please look at whatever you want, whenever you want." Elsa managed to conduct a halfhearted smile and she turned around.

"Please, don't call me Princess Elsa of _Vandavia._" She whispered. The man scratched his head. He was clearly confused.

"But it's an honor to be Princess of Vandavia."

"I know, but…" Elsa pursed her lips. "I'm not." She turned around and looked the man in the eye. He was much older than her, probably in his late forties, while Elsa was just nineteen. That meant he was probably much tougher than her, so she'd best keep quiet incase he would punish her.

"What do you mean?" The man didn't seem like the type of man to hurt somebody, though. Elsa took a deep breath and decided to tell him everything.

"I mean… I'm not the lost princess. I'm a princess, alright, but not the lost one of Vandavia. I-I ran away from my kingdom. My powers… I can't control them." The man still looked confused.

"Powers?" He asked. Elsa lifted her hands and ice sparks flew from them. The man gasped. There was no doubt that he felt fear towards Elsa. She started to back away slowly, reaching for the door.

"I-I'm sorry, I…" Elsa bit her lip.

"If the people out there find out about your powers, they'll… kill you." The man warned. Elsa's eyes widened.

"Kill… me? Why would they do that?" Elsa laughed nervously.

"Because… you're the chosen one. A witch, almost. At least that's what it'll seem like to them." Elsa felt as if she couldn't swallow. Her throat was too dry.

"Then what am I going to do?" Elsa could feel tears forming in her eyes. The man just shook his head.

" I don't know. Go back to your kingdom maybe?" The man suggested. This only upset Elsa more.

"No… I can't…" Elsa looked at the ground.

"Why not? It's _your_ kingdom." The man reasoned. _Why did I ever tell him about my powers? _Elsa thought desperately. Now she has to tell him everything. And she doesn't even know his name.


	3. Chapter Two

**Nike: Like last time, I had no super good ideas. So, I edited. Yay! Rosegold, TinLights, and PASTELGurl contributed quite a bit. Please review on this chappie! Rose, you wanna say anything?**

**Rosegold: Um so yeah thanks to Randomwords247 for the review! We're glad you like this fanfic so far! And especially since this is the first story I guess I mostly wrote. :D**

**Aqua: Hai guys. I'm more editing than anything else, so nothing I can say. Bye! (::)**

******Disclaimer: If we owned Frozen, the plot, animation, character designs, and voice cast wouldn't be as good. **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

"My real name is Elsa. I have a younger sister… her name is Anna, I think. I've been away from my kingdom much too long to remember that much of my past. We'd play in the snow all day, inside the castle. I created everything for her. But one day… I… I didn't mean to, but I shot her. With my powers. In the head. I remember that day very clearly, it was terrifying. I thought she was going to die." Elsa paused for air. "Um, if I recall correctly, it left a streak of blonde hair in the area where she was shot. The color was like my hair." Elsa held up a strand of her hair so the man could see it. "And then… I figured, if I could hurt her, I could hurt other people. And I don't want to hurt others. My powers are becoming stronger and stronger. I can barely control them anymore. That is why I ran away. Twice."

The man nodded. "You should stay here. I have a spare room."

"Just out of curiosity, what's your name?"

"Bryce."

"Nice to meet you, Bryce. Now where is this room you speak of?"

"Follow me," Bryce opened the door where he came from and walked inside. There was a long hallway with three rooms on the left side. "This one," Bryce pointed to the very last room. "There's a bed. That's all you need as of this point."

"Thanks," Elsa nodded and walked inside, looking around the room.

The room was painted bright blue, Elsa's favorite color. There was only one light in the room; the one on the nightstand. The bed had a white bed sheet. In the room there was also a mirror in a corner. The mirror looked exactly like the one she had in her palace in Vandavia; it just didn't have a crack going across it.

This got Elsa thinking about the demon. As Elsa stared into the mirror, she couldn't help but shiver in fear. She decided to go and tell Bryce about the book because she felt like she could tell him anything now, even though she had just met him today. She didn't know, he just seemed like a trustworthy person. She looked at the mirror once more before sleep began to consume her. Right before she fell asleep completely, Bryce's face flashed through her mind.

Light flooded in through the windows, waking Elsa up. She sat up and yawned, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. After she waited for the sleepy drowsiness to leave, she got ready for the day. Today, she was going to talk to Bryce about the missing book, she decided as she walked down the stairs.

"Hey, Bryce." Elsa said casually. "Can I talk to you for a little bit?"

"Yeah, sure. Have some breakfast." Bryce nodded towards the plate on the table. He was working on a pair of gloves, spraying them with a sticky substance.

"Thanks." Elsa walked over and picked up a slice of toast and asked. "What are you doing?"

"Making gloves. Nothing special. What did you want to talk about?"

"Okay, so there's this book I own called 'The Spells for Elements Through the Ages'_. _My mother gave it to me when I was younger. And I think a couple of weeks ago, the book was no where to be seen in my room. I searched everywhere and couldn't find it. That book was filled with many secrets and spells that were unknown and dangerous. The previous Frost Queens didn't even know about these spells and secrets." Elsa explained. Bryce paused from what he was doing and pursed his lips.

"What do you think happened to it? It can't just disappear like that." Bryce reasoned.

"Yeah, I know… but, you see, I think there's a demon about." Right after saying it, Elsa realized how silly she sounded. Elsa was sure Bryce wasn't going to believe her, but he just nodded encouragingly. "Erm… I think the demon stole my book." Elsa prepared for Bryce to burst out laughing and call her crazy, but he didn't. He just squinted his eyes and stayed silent for a while.

"What was that book called again?" Bryce asked.

"Uh, 'The Spells for Elements Through the Ages'. Why do you ask?"

"I'm pretty sure my shop has that book."

"But there's only one of them. That's impossible."

"Well, you see, Elsa, in my shop, people donate things for me to sell. I'm almost certain somebody has brought a book with that title recently."

"Do you know who?" Elsa knew that if Bryce could say who donated that book, then she would know who stole it.

"I've never seen him before." Bryce admitted.

"Well… describe him."

"I couldn't really get a good look. He was bundled up in a heavy coat and scarves, all I could see were his eyes." Bryce said. Elsa nodded.

"And what color were they?" Maybe they were red.

"Uh…" Bryce hesitated for a split second before saying, "Brown. Dark brown."

"Can we perhaps look for my book?" Elsa asked, slightly disappointed that he didn't say red.

"Yeah, the book section is over there." Bryce gestured to some shelves in the back of the store. Elsa walked over to it, careful not to blast the books with ice and snow. "They're in alphabetical order!" Bryce called from where he was sitting.

Elsa scanned the bookshelf and went to the 'T' section. _Ta, Te, oh! Here it is! 'The Spells for Elements Through the Ages'_,Elsa thought. Elsa was so relieved to finally see the book after so long and in the last place she would have expected it.

"Hey, Bryce" Elsa called, taking the book out of it's slot. "I found what I was looking for," Elsa said. "Can I take it?"

Bryce shrugged, "Well, it is yours, after all."

"Thank you so much Bryce! It really means a lot." Elsa smiled and walked to her room, hugging the book.

Elsa sits down on her bed that Bryce provided, flipping through the pages of the book. It felt so comforting to have it right in her hands again. She flipped through the 20, 435 pages one by one to make sure each and every page and spell is there. She flipped to the ice section on page 18, 267; the most dangerous and last section. It had spells that could potentially threaten the life of every living creature on Earth. Elsa looked at the page numbers, but for some odd reason, instead of going from 18, 267 to 20, 435… It went to 20, 434. Page 20, 435, the last page, was missing. It contained the deadliest spell of them all. Elsa remembered this from her childhood when her mother warned her to not use or look at this section of the book's spells. But Elsa, being curious and mischievous, peeked at this section anyway.

Elsa rubbed her eyes. She was getting sleepy, even though the sky outside was still bright.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in, Bryce." Elsa invited. The door flew open. Bryce looked panicked.

"Elsa, I have to tell you something very important." He said very fast. "The King and Queen… they sent out soldiers looking for you!" Elsa furrowed her eyebrows in worry and concern.

"They're bound to find me sometime if they've got soldiers looking around the kingdom," Elsa pondered, "What can I do so they can't find me? I can't just run away like this!"

"That's why… why you have to alter your appearance." Elsa was shocked at Bryce's suggestion.

"Do you mean… change my face?" Elsa didn't want that.

"No, no, no." Bryce reassured her. "What I mean is cut your hair, dye it, those sort of things." Elsa sighed in relief.

"And how exactly will we do that?"

"I have some black hair dye and scissors, and I am starting to get a few gray hairs." He chuckled. Elsa gulped. This wasn't going to be pretty.

Elsa stared into her bedroom mirror, mouth agape. Bryce had chopped her hair to be just below her earlobes. He had also added unsymmetrical Mall Bangs and dyed everything an unnatural black.

"Don't worry, the dye isn't permanent," Bryce nervously laughed, sensing the disgust on Elsa's face.

Elsa opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, except for, "Thanks, Bryce."

Elsa couldn't believe she thanked him for this mess of a makeover. But then again, it would help her go unnoticed by the soldiers.

"And now for the finishing touch," Bryce pulled out a brown eyebrow pencil.

"Where'd you get that?" Elsa asked.

"Oh, there's lots of things in my shop." He simply said. Bryce outlined Elsa's eyebrows and added dots on her cheeks.

"Why are you putting an eyebrow pencil on my cheek?" Elsa couldn't help but laugh. _They're called eyebrow pencils for a reason_, she thought to herself.

"I'm making you have freckles," He explained. When he was finished, Elsa looked back into the mirror and shook her head in disbelief.

"I look like an entirely different person," Esla breathed.

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes, but…"

"And look what else I got you," Bryce reached for some boxes. In a few seconds, he pulled out a white and yellow striped mini-dress. "Like it? They won't even know it's you."

Elsa nodded, forcing a smile. Soon she would forget who she was, too. "Thanks Bryce," She held the dress. "Isn't it a bit too cold to be wearing a mini-dress?" Elsa asked. Mini-dresses in the winter? Really?

"Thats why I got you these." Bryce reached into the box yet again and pulled out knee-high socks and a fuzzy white jacket.

"Why did you get all of this?" Elsa didn't want all of these extra items, but she was thankful for them.

"I don't want you to be captured. There are a pair of boots at the front door, in case you're planning to go outside… which I suggest you don't. I'll leave you alone now so you could try on these things. I hope they fit." And with that, Bryce left Elsa's room.

Elsa locked her door and tried on the mini-dress. It was a little loose but she could deal with it. Her socks and jacket fit fine, as if they were made for her. Elsa walked around in her room for a few seconds, contemplating on whether she should go outside or stay and read her spell book. She decided to go outside.

But before doing so, Elsa quickly glanced at the mirror, and she could've sworn she saw deadly looking blood red eyes staring back at her.


	4. Chapter Three

**Platinum: I missed doing this for the earlier chapters 'cause no one told me that we posted the first three chapters…Just for any confusion clearing up; the setting for this story is in Denmark-Norway in Scandinavia. It's the 16th century 'cause I decided that. I apologize for any mistakes in currency culture or others. (I don't really know anything.)I had to research a lot. Sorry. I try. **

**Nike: Yay! We've got a researcher among us! :D**

**Platinum: I do all the homework. :(**

**Nike: Aw, s'okay…**

**Rosegold: We hope you guys enjoy this chapter! A lot's about to happen...**

**TinLights:I honestly dunno wut to say o_o**

**Rosegold: It's okay, we all know you're too amazed by our story to speak…. Jk! (Nike: Lmnop...)**

**Disclaimer: Do we know how to animate pictures? No. Do we come up with good plots? Yes (but that's beside the point). Do we own Frozen? 'Course not...YES WE DO. XD (In our dreams.)**

**TinLights: _**

**Rosegold: That face makes me think so much about life… _**

**TinLights: Oh yes. Oh yes. OH BTW PLATINUM, I CONGRATS U FOR DOING HARD WORK!**

**Nike: And so, ladies, gentlemen, assassins, puppies, cats, animals, mammals, insects, aliens, robots, Cleverbot, food, sugar, gods, goddesses, spirits, satyrs, demigods, and everything else that I missed, we present to you the shortest chappie yet! :D**

**TinLights: **dramatic music** Oh yes.**

**Platinum: **cue Vuelie Eatnemen**(aka long version of intro of Frozen)**

**Rosegold: So it begins.**

**TinLights: Oh yes.**

**Nike: Ah, the irony...the longest author's note for the shortest chappie…**

**Rosegold: Hey, they have to balance each other out!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

It was snowing in the land of Vandavia. Elsa wanted to go outside with all her heart, but Bryce wouldn't allow it. He said he had a surprise for her.

"Bryce, I'm dying to go outside!" Elsa whined.

"Elsa, what's wrong with you? You aren't usually this fussy." Bryce sounded concerned, but Elsa stayed silent. Elsa knew she was being fussy because the red eyes of the demon had shaken her, but she didn't want Bryce to think she was going insane.

"Oh it's nothing," Elsa said, trying to sound casual.

Bryce sighed and turned around.

"So, what's the surprise?" Elsa said trying to change the subject.

"It's almost done," Bryce said, hunching over on his workbench and using a paintbrush for something.

"Okay, but if I have to wait much longer, I'm going to lose my patience and leave." Elsa warned, but all this did was make Bryce chuckle.

"Okay, I'm finished now. Close your eyes. No peeking, and hold your hands out."

Elsa did as she was told. She felt something fuzzy slip on her hands.

"You can open your eyes now."

As Elsa's vision ebbed back, she could see two pairs of white gloves on her hands. Each one had the letter 'E' written in fancy script lettering. The color of the 'E's were Elsa's favorite color, bright blue.

"Oh, I love it Bryce! Thank you!" Elsa couldn't help but smile. "Erm… but why did you bother to give me these? You know I won't get colder than I already am, or warmer."

"It'll stop your ice powers when you're in the public. You see, I added silk spray on the outside of your gloves. Silk spray is very strong. It was the sticky substance I was applying when you asked."

"I know," Elsa said.

"How'd you know that? I thought I was the only one!"

"I-" Elsa actually didn't know where she'd learned that. "I don't remember." This made Bryce smile.

"You're getting old, Elsa." He joked. Bryce was becoming more and more of a father to Elsa each day.

"So now I can go outside?"

"Sure, bud." Bryce patted Elsa on the back. "Be back at no later than 7 p.m.! And make sure you don't reveal your identity!"

"Don't worry, I won't!" Elsa promised as she made her way out the door.

While Elsa walked through Vandavia, taking a deep breath of fresh air, she couldn't help but notice the strange looks she got by other people. At one point, a woman even stopped Elsa in her tracks and asked who she was and if she was new.

"My name is…" Elsa bit her tongue before she gave away any information. She remembered Bryce's warning to not reveal her identity. "Um, my name is... is Noelle." The lady looked strangely at her.

"Then why do you have the letter "E" on your gloves, dear?"

"Oh, yeah…" Elsa rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "Noelle is my real name, but everybody calls me Elle." Elsa lied faking an innocent smile, proud of herself for coming up with that, right on the spot.

"Nice to meet you, Elle." The woman said, nodding her head and walking away. It was strange how she used to be a well-known princess, but now she was barely known by anybody.

After a while of walking the snowy streets and pondering her thoughts, Elsa remembered where she learned about the silk spray. She was certain that she learned it from her book, 'The Spells for Elements Through the Ages'. She wanted to go tell Bryce. Glancing at the local clock hung up on a big tower, she saw that it was already 7:57 p.m. She was going to be late. _Bryce will be disappointed, _she thought to herself.

Elsa entered the shop and called for Bryce. There was no answer. She checked her room to see if he was there. _Nope not here. _But Elsa noticed something strange.

Her mirror was cracked.

She stared hard at it and in a flash she saw the figure with the blood red eyes holding her book. It was gone in the blink of an eye. Just then she heard the shop's door open.

"Bryce?" Elsa shakily called.

"Yeah?" Bryce's merry voice replied. "Why are all the lights off?" He asked after a second.

"Bryce, I saw it again and it has my book!"

Bryce's eyes widened. "You saw _what_ again?"

"The… the demon!" Bryce laughed at Elsa.

"You were probably just seeing things, silly."

"No, I'm certain it was real!"

"But that's impossible!" Bryce flicked on the light switch.

"Why?"

"Because I have your book, I borrowed it for a few minutes while you were out."

"Why?"

"It's interesting. Have you ever read it before?"

Elsa nodded. "Don't you know how long I've had it?"

Bryce made a heart-warming smile, "You should get some rest for now. Here's your book." He handed her the book.

Elsa went to her room and put the book under her pillow. Elsa undressed from her day clothes into some pajamas she found on the bed when she walked in. _Thanks, Bryce_, she thought as she fell asleep. As soon as she fell asleep, a dream overtook her conscience.

Everything was so cold. But then again, Elsa was always cold. It used to not matter much, because Anna would always be there for her. Anna had always been amazed by Elsa's magic. Today, she made it snow inside. Together, they rolled snowballs in the snow for their snowman, who they named Olaf. They gave him a cone shaped head and buck teeth. This made Anna laugh. Elsa laughed along with her.

"He seems to be missing something," Elsa smiled.

"A nose! A nose!" Anna exclaimed.

Anna went to the kitchen and got a big, orange carrot. When she showed it to Elsa, she burst out laughing, "Perfect!"

They placed the nose on Olaf and their snowman was complete. Then, with a flick of her wrist, Elsa cast a living spell on the snowman Olaf. Olaf blinked and smiled. He moved his arms but he couldn't walk.

"We forgot his feet Elsa!" Anna said getting to work on his feet. Elsa made his other foot.

Together, they attached feet to Olaf. Soon he began running around, playing tag, throwing snowballs, and laughing along with Elsa and Anna. Sadly, their fun that day was short lived. Elsa's magic wore off and Olaf became a normal non-moving snowman again. Anna started crying.

That's when Elsa woke up on her bed in Bryce's shop.


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: When the movie producer comes up and asks us if we want the rights to Frozen, of course we'll say yes. However, that hasn't happened...yet...MWA HA HA HA! **

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Elsa, wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" Bryce called from the main room. When Elsa didn't answer, Bryce decided to walk into her room. Elsa was sitting on her bed with a faraway look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Bryce asked, concerned.

"Nothing," Elsa replied, snapping out of her trance.

"Well if you're so sure, then come eat breaky,"

"Breaky?"

"Breakfast, catch on." Bryce laughed and messed up Elsa's short, unnaturally black hair. "It looks like we should touch up on your freckles,"

Elsa shrugged and stood up. "I'll be at breakfast soon."

When Bryce left the room, Elsa checked to see if her book was still under her pillow. Seeing that it was still there, she felt a rush of relief spread throughout her body.

Feeling reassured, Elsa changed out of her pajamas and walked out of her bedroom door. At the breakfast table, there was a present at her seat. _To Elsa, _it said in cursive letters on a cardboard tag. Elsa opened it to find a bag inside it. Bryce came out of nowhere and yelled, "Surprise!"

Elsa jumped a little in fright and turned around to see Bryce smiling down at her.

"It's for your book, Elsa," He said. "I thought you wanted something to keep it safe."

"How did you kno-"

"Enough with the questions. I want to see if the book fits,"

Elsa went to her room and Bryce followed. She took the book out from under her pillow.

"Just out of curiosity, why did you have the book under your pillow?" Bryce asked.

"Oh, I always keep it there." She replied like it was nothing.

"Okay, but why?"

"Well if it's with me when I sleep, it would be safe. And no one would assume the book would be under a pillow in the daytime, right?"

"Right," Bryce all of a sudden broke the eye contact between him and Elsa. "But now that you have a bag, I would think you won't need to hide it anymore, right?"

"Don't count on that," Elsa smirked.

Elsa put the book in her bag. Even though it was a big and heavy book, in the bag, it seemed weightless.

"Thanks again, Bryce." Elsa said. She couldn't believe how many times she had thanked Bryce in the past five days. He's always buying new things for her, fearing for her safety, Elsa couldn't thank him enough. Elsa smiled at him and went to the main room to go eat the eggs and bacon Bryce had made for her.

"These are delicious," Elsa said with a mouth full of food.

"Don't speak with your mouth full," Bryce advised.

"Sorry, Dad." _Dad? Did I just call Bryce dad? _"I-I…"

"It's okay, _daughter_." Bryce chuckled.

Elsa couldn't believe what she was hearing. She's only been with Bryce for five days… but Elsa felt that Bryce could be trusted and that he won't hurt her. He had, after all, took her in and hid her from the castle's search parties.

But as Elsa studied Bryce's expression, she could see amusement in his eyes. Like he was joking. Like it was all a joke.

Elsa bit her lip and stabbed her fork into her eggs.

"You don't seem that hungry," Bryce observed.

"I just have a lot on my mind,"

"Like…?"

"I don't know… the demon, the soldiers looking for me, my family…" Elsa's voice trailed off.

"Try not to think about all that. I heard that thinking about intense stuff messes with a teenager's hormones."

"But it's all I _can_ think about," Elsa protested. Bryce sighed.

"After breakfast you can go outside. Maybe some fresh air will help you lighten up." He suggested.

Elsa nodded. "Maybe it will, maybe it wont. Hopefully, it will."

Elsa finished up her last piece of bacon and stood up from her seat.

"Can I go outside, Bryce?" Elsa asked.

"I don't know. _Can _you?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "_May _I go outside?"

"Yeah, yeah, remember what I told you yesterday. Don't give out your identity. Be back no later than… hmm, how about noon?" Elsa nodded.

Elsa buttoned up in her fluffy white jacket and boots.

"Don't forget your gloves!" Bryce advised

"Thanks for reminding me," Elsa grabbed the gloves from the table, slipping them on her hands.

"Go have fun now," Bryce smiled toothily, revealing unusually sharp canine teeth.

Elsa stared at them and blinked. When she looked again, his canine teeth were normal. _Wasit just my imagination? _Sometimes Elsa felt as if she were going insane.

"Um, well bye now!" Elsa said, waving good-bye. Bryce smiled again and this time his teeth were normal, and Elsa wondered if she had really saw those vampire-like canine teeth..

In the first few minutes outside, Elsa thought about Bryce's teeth. As she kept walking, she soon forgot about them. She took in the view of Vandavia. With snowy trees, bright blue skies, majestic mountains in the background, and soft breeze, what wasn't there to love? Elsa breathed in the cool, crisp air. Wait… she had been here before. She remembered, before she was even thought of a 'lost princess'. In her dream all those years ago… the dream where she was cursed by the ice being, it all happened right here. Elsa didn't know what to do. Why had she been in Vandavia? Why is she here again?

"Hey, you! No loitering." Came a voice. Elsa looked up, confused.

"Since when was that a law?"

"Since Princess Leah ran away. You need to get where you're going."

Elsa pursed her lips in annoyance. "Aren't you loitering, too?"

The man opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Elsa smirked and walked away. She walked down to the town square and gazed at the big rusted clock. It wasn't noon yet. Elsa walked forward, bumping into a person in front of her.

"Sorry, sir."

"It's fine." The man said, he wasn't really a man, more like a teenage boy. "What's your name?" he asked out of curiosity.

Elsa bit her lip. _What did I say my name was?_ She thought. "N…" _He's going to think I'm a freak, I don't even remember my own name! _Then it came to her. "Noelle. What's yours?" The boy cleared his throat.

"I have a really long name," He laughed. "Are you sure you want to hear all of it?" Elsa nodded. "Well, here goes… Anders Christofferson Frederiksen Drage Olesen."

Elsa burst out laughing, but immediately slapped her hand over her mouth.

"But you can call my Anders for short," He said, with an arm raised, scratching his head.

"That's-" Elsa couldn't pull herself together and exploded into giggles. She soon calmed down, and occasionally giggled. "- some name. Is that just all the names of your family, or did your parents want to name you a bunch of things and decided to bunch them all together?"

"Uh… I guess the first one, my sister has a similar name. As with the rest of our family…"

"What is your sister's name? Is it longer than yours?"

"Well… actually-"

"Wait, let me guess. It is isn't it?"

"Well- yeah, you could say that…"

"So tell me then."

Anders sighed, "Here goes; it's Aaliyah Claussen Frederiksen Dyrdahl Engelstad Bertelsen Hellberg Olesen." He said quickly, all in one breath. He then took a quick breath, like he was exhausted.

"Wo-o-o-w," Elsa slowly said. "That was long and you are right, they are similar. Do your parents have, like a fetish of having their childrens' names start with 'A's? Maybe a tradition?" She said, trying not to laugh. Anders looked like he wanted to say something, but thought that Elsa wouldn't be able to stop laughing at it. That was true.

Anders didn't reply. Elsa took that as a yes and inwardly nodded. Elsa kicked the small pebble that was by her feet. She felt bad for laughing at him and his family.

"Sorry, that was extremely rude," Elsa apologized.

"It's okay, I get that a lot," Anders said making direct eye-contact with Elsa.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"So… nice meeting you," Elsa broke the silence. She really didn't know what else to say.

"Nice meeting you too," Anders replied. "I'll see you around maybe?"

"Yeah, later!" Elsa replied walking away.

Elsa returned to Bryce's shop at exactly noon.

"Hi, Bryce, I'm back!" Elsa called.

"Hello," A voice replied. But the voice wasn't Bryce's voice.

"Bryce? Is that you?" Elsa asked, even though she already knew it wasn't Bryce.

"Hi… Elsa? Is that your name?" The voice was deep and smooth. Elsa walked further into Bryce's shop to get a better look at the stranger.

"Yes, but… who are you?"

"My name's Walter Gregersen." Out from the corner walked out a big, bulky man with blonde hair. "And I work here now."

"Oh, hello Walter," Elsa smiled. She wanted to have a good impression on Walter because he would probably be staying with them for a while. "Where's Bryce?"

"He told me he was going out, and to watch out for you." Walter explained. It warmed Elsa's heart to know Bryce cared enough for her to ask Walter to take care of her.

"So, what's your relationship with Bryce?" She asked while taking off her fluffy jacket and hanging it on a nearby coat rack.

Walter scratched his head and furrowed his eyebrows like he was trying to remember something, "Oh, I um, I'm uh, Bryce and I, we don't really know each other, you know? He just got me from across the street."

This sounded suspicious to Elsa because she knew Bryce wouldn't hire someone randomly. Even so, Elsa knew better than to say anything. If Bryce trusted this guy, then she should too.

"So, um…" Elsa didn't know what else to say, so she just stood there awkwardly. Luckily for her, she heard the front door creak open and used that as a distraction to spare her from further awkwardness. She looked over hoping to see Bryce, but it wasn't Bryce she saw.

"Hello, welcome to Knick-Knacks! Feel free to look around!" Walter said with a smile and a merry voice. At that moment, Elsa realized that there hadn't been a single customer since her residence.

_Strange, _she thought.

"Thanks," The gruff man said, walking around the store in search for items to buy. After a few minutes, he came back to where Elsa and Walter were. Walter stood at the front desk and waited for the man to come up. "These are all the items I need," He held up a blanket, pacifier, and a pair of small footie pajamas.

"Is there a baby on it's way?" Walter chuckled, but the man just stared at them with cold, unblinking eyes. "That would be 81 krones. Anything else?" Walter asked, seeming to sense the uneasiness of the man. The customer just shook his head and handed Walter the exact amount of shekels and walked out without even a thank-you.

"Come again soon!" Walter called after the customer, even though he was out of earshot. "He sure is a grump," Walter muttered under his breath.

"We don't get many customers," Elsa informed Walter. "In fact, this is the first customer I've seen since I came here."

"How long have you been living here?" Walter asked.

"Erm.. I'd say about a week." Elsa responded.

"Oh, only a week?" Walter said, sounding really surprised. "How'd you find Bryce?"

"I was just-" Elsa stopped abruptly. Even though Bryce hired him, she didn't feel the same strong trustworthy bond she had with Bryce. "I guess you could call it fate, or a coincidence." She finally said. Walter nodded, seemingly satisfied with her answer.

The door opened once more. Elsa turned her head. Coming through the door was Bryce, but he didn't look as good as he usually did.

"Hey, Bryce," Elsa greeted.

"Mm," Bryce grunted.

"Hey boss, you don't look so good," Walter observed.

"Don't feel so good, either. I'm going to bed." said Bryce said curtly.

Elsa watched as he trudged up to his room with Walter's help.

When Walter came back, he looked concerned. However, once he saw Elsa looking at him worriedly, his face broke into a smile. "Let's cook Bryce lunch, maybe to make him feel better!" He said enthusiastically.

Elsa had forgotten all about lunch with everything happening. She just nodded and started helping Walter to make chicken noodle soup for Bryce.

* * *

**Nike: I found the beginning of this chappie a bit creepy...o.O...I mean, EVURBUDY WANTS TO WAKE UP TO THAT!**

**TinLights: *me wakes up and hears: WAKEY WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY* ima be like O. O**

**Rosegold: Oh, Bryce… Hes being so caring but a creep at the same time...**

**TinLights: Oh yes.**

**Pastel: It looks like something is going on with Bryce…LIKE COMMENT AND HIT THAT SUBSCRIBE BUTTON, WAIT this is not youtube RATE REVIEW AND FOLLOW PWEASE! PEACE.**


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: Violets are red, Roses are blue, Red beans are messed up, and so is this poem. Wait, that didn't rhyme...oh well. We no own Frozen.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

"So, have you ever made chicken soup before?" Walter asked.

"Erm, no… I mean, I'm pretty sure I have," said Elsa who couldn't quite remember. But then memories came rushing through her head.

The woman from her dreams was there again, her real mother. They were standing in a kitchen, Elsa - the Elsa with long platinum blonde hair - was pretty sure that they owned it. There were chefs all around her, so Elsa couldn't quite understand why she and her mother had to cook.

"Now, Elsa," Her mother started. "Your father has come down with a cold. It's not that bad, but I feel like we should do something nice for him. To cheer him up."

Elsa knew her mother was lying (she had heard the doctors say that he had come down with a serious case of bronchitis) but she didn't mention it.

"Then why are we in the kitchen?" Elsa, being young, couldn't understand how they were to cheer her father up when they weren't even near him.

"We're going to make him chicken soup! The best cure for a cold that I know of."

"Why can't the chefs do it?"

"I want it to be special." Her mother explained. Elsa nodded and followed her mother towards the stove. "Can you get a pot out of the cupboard? It doesn't have to be that big."

Elsa pulled out a silver, shiny new pot from the cupboard. She wanted her father to be the one who tasted the first meal made in a new pot. When she held the pot, nothing happened, but soon after a couple minutes, the pot was covered in ice. Not wanting to completely freeze the pot, Elsa quickly dropped it. CLANG! Everyone turned their heads towards the sound. Elsa's mother hurried towards her.

"Oh Elsa, we forgot about your special gloves." Then the woman turned around. "Get back to work everybody. There's nothing to see here." Then her mother shoved the gloves back on Elsa's hands.

"Mother, why do I have my powers?" Elsa asked out of curiosity.

"Honey, I'll answer that later, but be thankful for them." Her mother grabbed the frosted pot and ran it under some hot water from the sink. Elsa wasn't sure if her powers were a blessing or a curse.

With Elsa's special gloves, she got another new pot and handed it to her mother. With the help from their chefs, Elsa and her mom made their chicken soup for her sick father.

"Uh Elsa?" A voice cut through her thoughts. There was a tap on her shoulder. It was Walter. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, me?" asked Elsa, pointing to herself.

"Yeah, you. You were just standing there for like the past two minutes."

"Sorry, I was just, you know… thinking."

"About what?" Walter asked as he boiled some water.

"My mother and I… when we were making chicken noodle soup," Elsa didn't want to give too much away about her past to Walter.

"Oh! So you do remember! Tell me about it."

"It's just that my father was sick, and we made some soup for him." Elsa said, avoiding eye contact with Walter, who was now putting chicken broth in the boiling water.

Elsa started to cut the chicken with a butcher knife when it began to freeze over in tiny snowflakes. She tried to hide the knife so that Walter wouldn't see, but he had already seen it.

"What's with that knife?" Walter asked. Elsa's mind traced back to the cup incident that happened when she was thought of a 'lost princess'. She didn't want that to happen again, but Elsa didn't know what to say to Walter as an excuse.

"Oh, it's just the design on it." Elsa lied using the same excuse she did last time.

"I'm pretty sure it wasn't there before. And why did you hide it behind your back if it was 'just the design'? Hmm?" Walter sounded skeptical. Elsa could feel her face flush pink in embarrassment. She didn't know how to reply.

"I, I guess, I was just remembering something again... something that scared me. Something scared me. I'm sorry."

"No, it doesn't seem that way," Sneered Walter. He slammed his hand on the table and demanded for the truth. Elsa wished desperately that Bryce was here to back her up.

Walter closed on Elsa in a corner. Elsa remembered she had the knife in her hand. She showed it to Walter, ice still encrusting the knife.

"Leave me alone or else I will use this,"

Walter backed up with both hands up in the air.

"Geesh, you're a feisty one, heh heh…" Walter laughed nervously. Elsa could tell that he was trying to use humor to cover up and make Elsa forget about his actions. It wasn't working.

"When Bryce is back to normal…" Elsa's voice trailed away. She was too angry to speak. I'm going to tell him all about you. She finished her sentence in her head. Elsa glared at Walter and continued to make the chicken soup. "Don't ever ask anything about me from now on, Walter." Elsa was annoyed with nosy Walter. Why did Bryce have to hire him, out of all people? Elsa thought.

"I'll go check on Bryce," Is all Walter finally said after a long, dreadful silence. Then he left.

Elsa heard yelling from Bryce's room. Although most of it was hard to understand, Elsa could hear snippets from the conversation. And she didn't like what she heard. There was a muffling sound. Probably Bryce. And there was a yelling sound which obviously came from Walter. She couldn't hear all of it but she caught one line.

"You can't keep babying her all the time, she'll find out one day!"

Elsa's eyes widened. Are they talking about me? What am I going to find out? Elsa quickly put on her jacket and her boots. But before she could get out the door, Walter's big hand held her back.

"Where are you going?" Walter asked.

"None of your business."

"I don't think so."

Elsa tried to get out of Walter's grip but failed. She glared at Walter. "I told you not to ask me any questions. Don't even talk to me, let alone touch me. I still have my knife."

"I will tell Bryce if you threaten me again,"

"Walter, you're really getting on my nerves." Elsa's voice was raising.

"Bryce!" He called. Elsa so desperately wanted to use her ice powers, but she couldn't let Walter know about them.

"Leave Bryce to rest. He's not feeling good." Elsa said, trying to defend herself and Bryce.

"Walter! Put your hands to yourself. You should've learned that in school." barked Bryce, who was standing besides his bedroom door.

Walter jumped a little in surprise.

"Sorry, boss. It won't happen again." Walter said, loosening his grip.

Elsa went to the kitchen to get Bryce's chicken noodle soup while Bryce and Walter glared at each other. Why doesn't Bryce just fire Walter? Elsa thought. I don't like him, he doesn't like me. And it seems like Walter and Bryce don't like each other. Elsa shook her head in confusion and gave Bryce the chicken noodle soup.

"Thanks, Elsa." Said Bryce.

When Bryce finished his soup, he said, "Elsa, you can go outside again. I have to talk to Walter about something."

Elsa gladly accepted his offer and walked outside. From the store, she travelled by foot to Town's Square, hoping to see Anders. Sure enough, there he was there, buying bread from the local market stand.

Elsa ran up to him and said, "Hi, Anders!"

"Hey, Noelle," Anders said, smiling. "So, what's up?"

"The sky. Just kidding, um, nothing much. So, watcha doin'?

"Just buying bread for my family. We're running low. What're you doing?"

"Nothing. Just taking a stroll. No reason at all."

"'Kay."

"So, wanna come to my house?" Elsa asked, trying to break the icy awkwardness that had enveloped them.

"Sure, right after I drop off this bread. You can come with me while I do that," He offered.

"Sure."

They began walking, Anders in the lead. After some twists and turns, Anders led her to a small shack. The shack needed maintenance badly, and the door was only a piece of cloth.

Oh, this must be their storage area. Elsa thought as she looked around for their actual home.

"Well, this is it! It isn't much, but it gets the job done." Anders exclaimed proudly, pointing at the shack.

"Wow…" Elsa said, at a loss for words. She never knew that a human could live in a place like this, let alone support a family here. She hoped that she sounded impressed.

"What's wrong?" Anders asked, sensing her discomfort.

"Nothing, it's a really nice home you've got there!" Elsa smiled genuinely and made a mental note to herself to remember to donate money to him and his family later. Anonymously, of course.

He beamed and said, "Thanks! Built it with my own two hands!" He walked through the flap, and said, "Mom, sis, Billy bro, we have a visitor! Her name's Noelle!"

"Yay! A visitor!" Elsa heard someone squeal inside. A little boy who looked about the age of two came running out, and tackled Elsa in a hug. "Hello, Ms. Visitor! We're glad to have you here today! Want some food?"

"No, it's okay," Elsa replied, laughing softly.

The little boy looked hurt. "Aw, you don't?" He looked up at her and gave her puppy-dog eyes.

"Alright, I'll have some food."

"Yay!" The boy ran off to the forest and began collecting leaves and twigs. He came back with a wooden bowl filled with a collage of his collected items. "Here ya go! Like it? I baked them myself!"

Elsa, not wanting to upset the cute little boy, picked up the leaves and twigs and pretended to eat them. "Wow, you're a great cook, Billy! This is the best bread I've ever tasted!"

Billy's face drooped into a frown. "It's not bread, it's pasta!"

"Hmm. Maybe it could be bread-pasta!" Elsa joked. "It's delicious, Billy. One day, you'll become a professional chef." This made Billy smile widely. Out of the corner of her eye, Elsa spotted Anders talking softly to his mother. They're expressions were solemn.

"I'll make some more bread-pasta for you, !" Billy announced, running towards a thickly bushed area near the house. Elsa watched him for a while, then walked over to Anders. He was done talking to his mother, and he looked grim.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked. Anders had a faraway look in his eyes.

"It's nothing."

"Tell me. It seems to be bothering you, and I want to be able to help."

Anders sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Alright, but I don't think it's something you can help with."

"I could try to help," Elsa offered.

"Well, here goes," Anders hasn't stopped his neck-rubbing yet. "Um, Billy… He, he has this disease…" Anders pressed his lips into a straight line for a few seconds before he spoke again. "It's called Tay-Sachs disease. It was diagnosed in him when he was two. Billy himself doesn't even know he has it, poor kid. It messes with his brain and slows down his growth. This might surprise you, but he's actually six years old. The doctors say that if we don't buy the cure soon, he's going to pass away. Problem is, we can't afford it. We're already placing eighty-percent of our profit into buying the cure, but we're still a long way away from the actual price."

"Do you know how much it costs to buy the cure?" Elsa asked. Maybe she could donate some money. She couldn't just let the poor kid die at such a young age. He hasn't seen enough of the world yet.

"Um, it costs about 2000 krones." He replied. That's it? She could definitely pay it off for him.

"Oh…" Elsa didn't know what she expected. "That is a lot isn't it?"

Anders started rubbing his neck again. "To some people it's not, but to us, it is a lot. The doctor even lowered the price for us- by 500 krones- and it's still way too much for us to buy."

Elsa looked at Billy again who was almost done with his bread-pasta. "Oh...maybe...maybe I could pay for it for you."

Anders' eyes widened, and he said, "N-no, t-that would be t-too much to ask for!"

"Even though I only met him a few minutes ago, after hearing his story, I can't let him suffer like this! Whether you agree to it or not, I'm going to pay for it." Elsa replied stubbornly.

Anders smiled gratefully, probably realizing that she wasn't going to change her mind. "Thanks! How can I ever repay you?" Was that a slight blush on his cheeks?

She smiled. "No need. I'm doing this on my own free will." After an awkward moment of just staring into each others eyes, Billy tugged at Elsa's skirt.

"Hey ! I got some more bread-pasta!" Billy exclaimed.

"Ooh, yum!" laughed Elsa, pretending to eat the leaves and twigs again. "Wow, you've improved quickly, Billy! This is already was better than last time's! At this rate, you'll be a professional chef real soon!"

"Wow, really? You're so nice, ! My mommy can't afford any cooking stuff for me to practice with, but it's fine with me! The forest gives me everything. The forest is my best friend and cooking helper !" Billy beams at Elsa. Elsa couldn't help but feel a tinge of pity for the young boy.

She smiled sadly and said, "That's very cool and unique, Billy! I'm sure the forest is happy to have you as its best friend." A snowflake landed on Elsa's coat.

Billy looked up and giggled. "Look! The forest is giving me sugar and sprinkles, ! Do you want a cupcake?"

"Yes, Billy. I would love to have a cupcake."

Billy packed up some dirt into a cupcake-shaped mound, and then held it to the sky, waiting for some snowflakes to land on it for sprinkles. Unfortunately, the dirt wasn't cold enough for the snowflakes and they melted into the dirt immediately after landing.

"Why isn't there any sprinkles on my cupcake yet?" Billy asked disappointedly.

"I don't know, Billy. Maybe the forest thinks that your cupcake is too good for sprinkles." Elsa replied. "Do you want to taste the sprinkles by themselves, instead?" Billy nodded eagerly. "Then look up at the sky, tilt your head back, open your mouth and stick out your tongue."

As Billy did what he was told to, Elsa realized that Anders and Billy both didn't have jackets. She was willing to bet that their mom and sister didn't have winter coats as well. Elsa felt guilty to be the only one with a jacket in the cold now. she decided to go to Knick-Knacks and get jackets for the whole family. After all, Bryce said she could take anything.

Elsa asked Anders, "Want to go to my place now? I might have somethings for you to wear."

"Yeah!" Anders said, his voice an octave higher than usual. He slightly blushed and looked down at the ground. He turned to Billy and said, "Hey, uh, I have to go with now, but I'll be back. Tell Mama that I'm leaving for a few minutes."

"Aww, she has to leave already?" Whined Billy.

"Hey, look here little buddy," Elsa smiled. "I'll bring a surprise for you when I come back with your brother again, okay?" This seemed to cheer Billy up.

"You promise?" Billy asked.

Elsa smiled. "I promise."

"Okay bye ! Come back soon!" Billy said giving her a 'cupcake'.

As Elsa gave Billy a hug, she felt the coldness of his skin and said, "It's getting cold. You have to go inside."

Billy nodded and hobbled through the front 'flap'.

Elsa glanced at Anders and walked over to him. She noticed his skin getting goosebumps too. "Hey, do you want to take my jacket."

"No, I'm fine, you need it."

"No, take it, the cold never bothered me anyway.

Anders hesitated but then blushed, "I'm pretty sure it's too small,"

"If it's too small then at least drape it over your shoulders." Elsa replied stubbornly.

Elsa took off her jacket and placed it on Anders' shoulders. His face was redder than a ripe tomato.

"Thanks," Anders mumbled, refusing to look at anyone in the eye as they trudged away.

* * *

** Nike: For once, I actually contributed! Who likes Billy bro? I came up with 'im! :D Ain't he cute?**

**TinLights: Anders' bro?**

**Nike: Yup**

**Rosegold: It looks like a little something-something is going on between Anders and Elsa… Hmmm...**

**Aqua: *coughcoughSPOILERcoughcough* Anyway, it was more of me editing and causing a nuisance than me writing, as I haven't seen the full version of Frozen yet. In other words, I watched it free from a website at my friend's house, and had to leave right after the beginning and came back just in time for the ending. Sucks.**

**Rosegold: Oh yeah, thanks to Pastel, Nike, and Tinlights and of course, ME for writing this chappie. Also another thanks to Nike and Aqua for editing! And I won't forget to thank you guys, the readers, for reading our fanfic!**

**Pastel: Me hasn't seen Frozen WE PRE-ORDERED THE DVD **

**Rosegold: I watched Frozen at the movies. Heh heh.**

**Nike: I was cheap and watched it off the internet. Thanks, Hermes! (Aqua: Awww… they took it off the only website I know so far…) Review, favorite, follow, do whatever you want with this. Just please don't ignore! (Aqua: Whatever… at least you saw it. Feel free to flame - I just realized some of our stories aren't as good as they could be.) We put our heart and soul into this. Lol, jk, I just wrote on this to get out of doing Chinese homework.**

**Aqua: Smart! Lucky… I'm done, but pretending I'm not. Whatever.**

**TinLights: I'm typing in the darkness o.o I can't see the keys well so :P my mom told me to go to bed so I turned off the lights to seem as if I'm sleeping :o**

**Pastel: I'm writing in the dark too o.o tsk tsk tintin**

**Aqua: I'm not! Though, I'm supposedly doing my homework…Anyway, you guys should be either bored out of your minds by now or annoyed to death. Probably the latter.**

**TinLights: AND THAT IS A WRAP AAAAAAAAND ZOOP! (Pastel: IISuperwomanII)**


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: We have been consulting the crystal ball for a week now, and have come to this conclusion: We… do… not… own… Frozen. :O We can't believe we said that! The horror!**

**Nike: But tomorrow I'll own some frozen yogurt! *baddum crash!***

**Pastel: The Frozen DVD didn't come out yet so either way, we don't have any rights… WE HAD SUM MALFUNCTIONING IN THIS CHAP XD thx Tintin ( ←TinLights) STRIKE THAT A LLOOOOOTT OF MALFUNCTIONING**

**Nike: TRUE, LIKE DATA LOSSES! D:**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

Elsa and Anders arrived at Knick-Knacks and entered.

"Hey, Elsa." Elsa could hear Bryce call from the back.

"Elsa…" She heard Walter groan; he didn't seem happy that she got home safely. Well, he was nice.

"I'm back, and I brought a friend." Elsa said. She saw Bryce stand up from where he was sitting. "Are you feeling better, Bryce?"

"Oh, it's a boy," Elsa could hear Bryce mumble under his breath. "Nice to meet you! And yes, Elsa, much better." He said louder.

Anders had a puzzled look on his face, "I thought you were Noelle."

"Well…" Elsa glanced at Bryce.

"Can we trust him, Elsa?"

"Oh yes, definately."

"If you say so. You can tell him." Bryce said uncertainly.

"My real name is Elsa, Anders. Noelle is just a name to cover up for me. You see, I'm the lost princess. Not the one of this kingdom, but another kingdom. The kingdom of Arendelle." Elsa explained to Anders.

"Oh.." Anders sounded disappointed, "So you're just another one of those bratty princesses, right? Just pretending to be nice to me so you can make fun of me later?"

Elsa looked hurt, "No! I would never ever do that to you, Anders. I am your friend."

Anders calmed down a little at this. "I'm sorry, I kinda...overreacted. It's just that it happened before and I-I... Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, Anders." Elsa said, now smiling.

Anders leaned in towards Elsa, hoping for something more. Elsa, being clueless, sidestepped because she thought she saw a jacket that might fit Billy, and she wanted to take a closer look to make sure. This caused Anders to fall face-first onto the floor.

"Hello. Anders is it?" Bryce talked in the direction of Anders' bottom.

Anders got up quickly, cleared his throat while fighting off a blush, and said, "Yes, hello Mr…"

"Call me Bryce." Bryce said. ."

"Yes, sir."Anders nodded.

"Yes, Bryce." Bryce corrected. Elsa could see Anders blush more in further embarrassment.

"Bryce, I was wondering if you have a jacket for Anders and his family," Elsa said, looking through the coat rack.

"Oh is that so?" Bryce said, observing Anders

"Yes, si -I mean Bryce." Anders confirmed

"Actually, I do have jackets. Twenty-seven krones each."

"He needs jackets for all of his family," Elsa said.

"How many people are in your family?" Asked Bryce.

"I have four people in my family," Informed Anders.

"Ages?"

"Um, I'm twenty-one, my sister is sixteen, and my youngest brother is six. My mother is forty-two."

"Do you have a father?"

"No father. Just a mother."

"You're the oldest?"

Elsa wondered why Bryce was being so nosy.

"No, my mother is. But I'm the second oldest."

"Then you're the man of the house." Bryce summed up.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Sure."

"You have a job?"

"For now, I'm a messenger."

"Wel-"

"And his brother is sick too!" Elsa blurted out.

"Oh, so you can't pay for the jackets can you?" Bryce asked suspiciously.

"I was willing to pay for it." Elsa offered.

"No, Elsa. If Anders is going to support his family, he needs to fix his own problems." Bryce argued back. When Elsa didn't say anything, Bryce continued and asked, "How would you like to work for me to pay back?"

"Of course, Bryce, I would be happy to," Anders accepted quickly, sounding grateful.

Walter walked closer to the three. Anders took a good look at Walter. Walter smiled and waved at Anders like he was his best friend.

Such a stupid fool. Elsa thought.

"Elsa, you have a boyfriend?" Walter teased. Everybody in the room turned their eyes on Walter.

"He's not my boyfriend," Elsa replied smoothly. "Yes, he's a boy. Yes, he's my friend. But not my boyfriend."

"We actually just met a few days ago," Anders added. His face was slightly flushed.

"Then why were you kissing her?"

"Well-" Anders started. All of his blood quickly rushed to his face.

"Anders, you can meet me here to work next Wednesday." Bryce said, changing the subject and glaring at Walter menacingly for a few seconds. Anders nodded, still red.

"Sounds good, Mr. Bryce. Thanks for the offer. I really appreciate it."

"Then you can leave now, see you next Wednesday." Bryce smiled.

"Wait, we still need to get him the jackets." Elsa reminded.

"Oh, yes. I forgot entirely. Walter, can you grab four jackets? One should be small." Bryce called to Walter.

Walter responded with a grunt, walking to the clothing section in Bryce's tiny, cramped shop.

"Here, boss." Walter handed the jackets to Bryce, who handed them to Anders.

Anders thanked Bryce once again and started for the door. He stopped mid-walk and asked, "How long do I have to work here?"

"Well you get twenty-eight krones a day. Twelve for your jacket debt and sixteen for your family. Each jacket costs twenty-seven krones so, do the math." Replied Bryce

Anders face was blank and then he stuttered, "Um, Bryce, I do not know any math."

Bryce's face filled with shock. "No education, boy?"

"No, Mr. Bryce."

"I can teach you." Elsa smiled brightly.

Anders blushed, "Thanks, but really you don't need to."

"But I would love too! I love helping and teaching people."

"Love birds." Walter muttered.

Anders turned bright red. Elsa just rolled her eyes.

"So, twenty-seven times four is a hundred eight, which divided by twelve is nine so you'll work for nine days, I'll teach you how to do the math later." Elsa said in one breath.

Anders looked like he didn't get any of that besides that he had to work for nine days. "Yeah, sure, thanks for your help No- I mean Elsa."

They went outside and started walking to Ander's place. As they walked, Elsa noticed that there were even more soldiers out and about than usual. Elsa felt Anders go stiff beside her.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked. Anders had a look of sheer panic on his face.

"Lo- look ahead of you. Straight a-ahead." Anders stuttered. Elsa followed his instructions, being unprepared for what she was about to see. "Is that you, Elsa?" Anders whispered. He probably put two and two together. Darn, her facial structure was all too identical to the person on the poster.

"I...I…" Elsa was speechless, for there hanging on a brick wall, was a poster of Elsa. The Elsa with the long platinum blonde hair. But this wasn't just any poster of her.

For in big, black, bold lettering across the top of the page, it read:

"WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE."

The soldiers had caught on. They were after someone. Her.

When they got to Anders house, his mother was standing outside, sobbing.

"What's the matter, Mom?" Anders asked, worried.

"They… they took her…" His mother weeped.

"They? Who's they? And who'd they take?" Anders rushed to his mother's side.

"The soldiers… they took Aaliyah, Anders. They took her." His mom replied shakily.

"But, what did she ever do wrong?"

"They said something about a lost princess, something like that. I don't know. But, they took her. I protested, but...they took her anyway." His mom was seeming to calm down.

"Oh no, they must think she's the lost princess!" Elsa said shocked.

"They… they came in… no, they barged into our home. They said they were looking for Princess Leah… then they took her." His mother started to cry all over again.

Anders was on the verge of tears too, but he just rubbed her side comfortingly.

They were looking for me, Elsa thought. Because I ran away. If I'd never left, an innocent girl would never have been taken. This whole mess wouldn't have ever happened.

* * *

**Pastel: I shall repeat again, a llloooot of malfunctioning.**

**Rosegold: By malfunctioning, we mean words being switched around and crazy shiz like that.**

**Nike: Basically, what we're saying is that we had A LOT of fun with re-writing chunks of this. *Sarcasm***

**Pastel: TinLights helped us with the malfunctioning in the beginning. And thanks to Rosegold, for writing a bunch.**

**Rosegold: Yeah, thanks SO much TinLights. Really. *Not sarcasm* And also, more thanks go to Nike, for editing and partially writing, and for Pastel, and Tinlights for helping me with writing. And thanks for reading, guys! Favorite and write some reviews, 'kay?**

**Aqua: Say what?**

**Nike: And possibly follow! Thanks to PASTELGurl for reviewing! (Even though you wrote part of it...XD)**

**Pastel: I REVIEWED SO MORE PPL WUD REVIEW NOW READ! AND ENJOY!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Disclaimer: Nike's frozen yogurt is all gone...so...nothing 'frozen' is owned by us. BUT WAIT! WE...GOT... nuthin'...EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT… We. Don't. Own. Frozen. BUT PASTEL HAS FROZEN CHICKEN NUGGETS! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Elsa hadn't gone outside all day, and it was already 8:17 PM. Ever since Bryce learned about the incident of the "Wanted" posters, he wouldn't let Elsa leave. This was especially tough for Elsa for two reasons. One, Walter stayed in the shop all day, and two, she couldn't go see Anders.

"Elsa, are you okay?" Bryce asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

"You do realize that you can go to your room anytime, right?"

"Yeah."

"And that lunch is in the fridge,"

"Yeah."

"And that if Walter is bothering you, you have to tell me right away."

"Yeah."

"What's up with you and the word, 'yeah'?" Bryce teased.

Elsa shrugged. "I don't really feel like talking."

"Well if you need me, you know where I'll be, right?"

"Yeah."

"Where?" Bryce pressed.

"In your room."

"Right. And remember, tomorrow you can go outside with me, to buy some food from the market. Maybe even some clothes for you. Catch you later, alligator!" He called, walking to his room.

"In a while, crocodile." Elsa whispered, smiling. She had only been living with Bryce for a little over a month now, but she felt comfortable here - except for when Walter was there. In fact, the only things that bothered Elsa were Walter, and the soldiers that were looking for her. She had no worries about her past family, and no worries about the demon. Nothing.

Bryce locked himself in his room again… not that she cared. Elsa sat back in her chair and blew away a piece of stray hair that had fallen in front of her face.

This is so boring...She thought. Then Walter came in.

"Why are you being so lazy?" Walter bashed her. "Get up and do some work!"

"Walter, I live here, not work here." Elsa retorted. After she said that, Elsa gave Walters suggestion some thought. If I help work or clean up, maybe I won't be as bored… But Elsa resisted the urge to listen to Walter's orders. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction. "I'm going to my room," She finally said.

"Pssssh, whatever, do what you want. I don't care." Walter sneered, but Elsa took no notice.

Once inside of her room, Elsa reached under her pillow, looking for her book. It wasn't there. It wasn't there. Elsa's heart seemed to stop. Who stole it? Where could it be? Oh no...Elsa punched her pillow in frustration. It had been right there...she had gotten it back...and now it was gone. Gone. Away from her grasp. No longer in her custody.

But then she remembered that she had put her book in the bag Bryce gave her. Ha ha, all that worrying for nothing...she hoped the bag was still there. Frantically, she searched under her bed, and found the bright blue bag; the same color as her walls. She reached a hand into the bag, and felt a cold tingling sensation in her hand. The bag felt much more spacious on than inside than it looked on the outside. Elsa felt around for the book, relieved when her hand hit something solid. Slowly, she pulled out the solid object, and it...wasn't her book. In its place was a nursery book. "Cute Bedtime Rhymes for Demonlings" it said on the front cover. Elsa flipped a random page in the book. She read what the poems on it said.

**They say at night, when the clock strikes ten,**

**Demons arise out of men.**

**They say at night, when the clock strikes eleven,**

**The demons are forbidden to go to heaven.**

**They say at midnight, when the clock strikes twelve,**

**the demons go back to their normal selves.**

**But beware my friends, beware**

**For the demons are lurking, lurking, still there**

**-T. H. Eresilience**

**(::)**

**Creeping, creeping silently.**

**It turns off the lights. You can't see**

**Breathing, breathing silently.**

**You don't say a word. You want it to leave.**

**Screaming, screaming, silently.**

**Blood spills on the floor, its mission complete.**

**-Ginky Porpuroim Villianbuscus**

**(::)**

**The clock ticks, your heartbeat's faster**

**The demon waits for its cruel master**

**A powerful weapon in its hand**

**Human's blood ready to be spilled in the sand**

**You try to defend, but everything fails**

**In the end, the demon prevails**

**You're found dead, in your quarters**

**Your funeral is held, the mood is somber**

**One person stands, face in a mask**

**For it was the demon, that had placed you in your cask**

**Remember, little ones, when you fall asleep**

**Beware of the ones who watch you weep…**

**-The Wonhue Huachis (The One and Only)**

**(::)**

**Maybe when you can't fall asleep,**

**They're trying to take your soul, to keep.**

**Or maybe we you wake up in the middle of the night**

**They're watching you, destroying you with fright.**

**Or it could be the scratching at the door**

**Not a dog, not a cat - maybe more.**

**-Doctor Quarantine**

**(::)**

**Remember that night where monsters of kind**

**slept under your bed**

**and kept you well fed**

**Remember the scary ones, the big ones, and the small ones**

**Well they will return**

**To feed on your soul**

**to stay alive**

**so don't fear them if you most**

**but hold on**

**for the night is scary**

**for the night is_ life_**

**- Miss Spiderceep Bloodi**

**(::)**

**When the night ticks on**

**tick, tock ,tick ,tock**

**A demon arises**

**from the ashes**

**don't worry**

**Don't wonder**

**For the silver blade kills all demons**

**silently in the night**

**Kills all for the knight**

**- Ripper Ights Pat ( R.I.P Demons)**

She had been in her room for nearly one hour searching for her book, only to come up with this stupidly creepy nursery book. Before leaving to go to Bryce's room, she glanced at the clock hanging from her wall. 9:59 PM.

Nervously, she looked at her book. That first poem, does it say the truth?

Tick, tock, tick, tock… slowly, almost unbearably, the clock moved its tiny little second hand. Closer and closer.

The second hand ticked one last time and it felt like time suddenly froze. It was ten. The air seemed to get denser and colder. She felt like the dead were beginning to rise. Stop that, Elsa! She scolded to herself. But Elsa still felt a little fear deep down inside. The searing feeling of fear was spreading rapidly. It's just a silly nursery rhyme. Elsa reassured herself. Nursery rhymes were never real. But...she felt a strange tugging in her gut that told her that they weren't like Mother Goose rhymes, that they might be real. She glanced at the clock again. It didn't even pass a minute yet. She then looked at the book again. Opening to a random page she found a poem that scared her to death.

**Blood is splattered across the walls**

**The Demon's eye is keen through all**

**The one who is cursed shall face them all**

**The Master's thought shall be the future**

**the one who seems friendly**

**shall die**

**While the world**

**In a icy cavern**

**of fear**

**shall be eliminated**

**The demon shall die**

**and the Master shall prevail**

**over all**

_**Anonymous**_

Elsa quietly padded over to Bryce's room to ask about the book - he would know the answers to her questions.

When Elsa walked out of her bedroom, she noticed Walter was gone. Well, duh. It's night. He went home. The nursery book was messing with her mind. She knocked on Bryce's door.

"Bryce? Hello?" Elsa asked. Instead of Bryce, Elsa heard sketchy gurgling noises coming from the other side of the door. "Um, Bryce?"

Elsa noticed that the door was now unlocked. She contemplated on whether or not to open it. In the end, she decided for it. However, before she even moved to open the door, it flung open by itself.

Elsa screamed at the top of her lungs. Standing right in front of her, looking at her dead in the eye, was the red-eyed, sharp-toothed demon.

"What happened!" Elsa screamed out in fear."Where is Bryce!?"

The demon didn't move. "Elsa, get away. Now." The demon growled in a deep, throaty voice.

"What did you do with him?" She screamed louder.

"Elsa, get away! I'm going to hurt you!"

This time, Elsa didn't hesitate to run. She ran out through the doors of Bryce's shop, the shop he took so much care of even though barely anybody came inside.

How did the demon know my name? Why did it care for me? For some reason, Elsa stopped. She had to know the answers of these questions running through her mind. Elsa, slowly but surely, walked over to the demon.

"Elsa! Leave!" The demon growled, but it's warnings didn't stop Elsa from inching closer to the shop. When Elsa was almost at the door, she looked the demon in their glowing red eyes, shoved deep into their sockets, rolling in blood. As Elsa got closer, the demon fled out into the open. It flew through Elsa's body, giving her a temporary tingly feeling, as if her entire body had 'fell asleep' for a few seconds. As soon as the demon was gone, Elsa ran straight to Bryce's room.

Then Elsa looked through Bryce's bedroom door. He was laying on his bed, not moving. The demon must've hurt him. Elsa couldn't believe the demon would hurt such a joyful, optimistic, helpful man.

"Bryce!" Elsa ran to his side, but he didn't respond. He wasn't moving, breathing, and Elsa didn't feel a pulse. His skin was ice cold. "Bryce? Bryce, wake up!"

Where is his pulse? Can't your heart stop sometimes, even when you're still alive? The demon couldn't have killed him! Elsa thought, but something deep inside her told her that didn't happen "Bryce, open your eyes! Wake up! The demon is here and you have to help me!" Elsa grabbed Bryce's shoulders and shook them. "You have to help me defeat him, Bryce! Please…" Elsa wished desperately for the clock to strike twelve so she wouldn't have to fight this beast alone. She glanced at the clock. 11:59. One more agonizing minute. "Bryce, wake up…" Elsa stared into Bryce's eyes, unblinking, glazed over.

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock. Elsa looked at Bryce's lifeless body. She couldn't take it in, looking at him like this. It was strange, Bryce looked so different than he does in the daytime, now he's just a shell of a once lively spirit. But what was the use without a soul? She could hardly recognize him. There had to be some way to bring him back to life.

"Bryce! Wake up, for crying out loud! I'm scared. Bryce, please." She shook Bryce's shoulders again. Then she heard it. She heard the clock.

DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! It was midnight, finally. Hopefully the 'dong's of the clock would wake Bryce up. But they didn't.

Then the air grew cold. Elsa looked up, the demon was flying towards Bryce's body. Elsa couldn't bear to look into the blood-red, glowing eyes of the demon.

"No! Get away from him!" Elsa stood up on Bryce's bed and screamed in an attempt to protect Bryce. If Bryce was gone, she didn't want the demon to destroy his corpse. The demon flew right through her and into Bryce's body. Elsa couldn't believe what she was seeing, the demon slowly dissolving into nothing.

Then Bryce coughed. He woke up. That was good. The demon's inside of him. That was bad.

"Bryce! Bryce, oh Bryce, oh Bryce…" Elsa exclaimed with joy. If Bryce were to be dead, Elsa wouldn't know what to do with her life anymore. He was the only piece of 'family' she had left. He meant so much to her. Then a sudden realization came to Elsa. The demon was inside of him. "Bryce!"

"Elsa?" Bryce rubbed his eyes. It was so good to hear his voice after her fright. "What time is it?"

"The time isn't important, the demon is inside of you!" Elsa exclaimed. The color drained from Bryce's face.

"Demon? Elsa, how long have you been here?"

"Ever since ten o'clock."

"No…" Bryce whispered, sheer terror on his face. "That means… you saw."

"Saw what?"

"The… The demon. Me."

"Yeah, I know I saw you, and the demon, but you're okay now." Elsa hugged Bryce.

"No, Elsa." Bryce mumbled. She let go of him. "I'm the demon." Elsa didn't believe what she just heard, but the look on Bryce's face told her to believe. His expression showed that he was afraid… of himself.

"Bryce, stop joking around." Elsa scolded. She loved Bryce's sense of humor and all, but this was a serious time. "I might have a spell in my book that can take out the demon."

"Elsa, I'm not joking." Bryce averted his eyes away from Elsa. Elsa was confused.

"You're not kidding? You mean… you really are the demon?" Elsa asked. No, he's just trying to joke around to cheer me up. He's so nice.

"Yes, Elsa! Now… now… I meant to tell you this before… but, I didn't want to scare you."

Elsa was shocked. Bryce? The demon? No, this couldn't be. How could a sweet man like Bryce, who protected me, took me in when I had nothing, basically offered me a second chance at life, be a demon? The thought was hard for Elsa to process.

"So… you're capable of killing me? Killing other people? You're a threat to society!" All of a sudden, an unreasonable anger flared in Elsa.

"No, Elsa. It's not like that." Bryce tried to explain. Elsa raised her hands up. She didn't have her gloves on. "Elsa? What are you trying to do?"

"You're a monster… " Elsa whispered. Ice swirled in her hands.

"No… Elsa, out of all the people…" Bryce's expression made it look like he knew what was going to happen… and was terrified. "... I thought you would understand the most. I know how you can't control your powers, I can't control my demon abilities. Do you think I wanted to be possesed? Do you think I asked for that?" Bryce started to raise his voice. "Because if you do, then let me tell you, I didn't! I'm sure you didn't want your powers, either! Elsa, this is why I took you in. I knew you were special when you showed me your powers. You… you had nowhere to go, and I was just about to give up, give up on life. You have helped me through so many… so many things, Elsa, believe it or not. I've tried to help you, too. I knew we had something in common, I thought you wouldn't be afraid of me." Elsa could tell that Bryce was afraid of himself, though.

"Bryce, why didn't you tell me this before if you thought I wouldn't be scared?"

"I couldn't find the right time, Elsa. And I wanted you to feel safe here. I wanted you to stay, you're like the daughter I… I never had!" Bryce confessed. He stared at her, waiting for something, anything, to happen. Elsa saw tears form at Bryce's eyes, the eyes she trusted. And she still did trust them. Then Elsa came to her wits.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Bryce. I didn't know what got into me." Elsa pulled Bryce into a hug. She thought about what would've happened if she had shot him. She'd probably be crying hysterically, wishing that there was a 'rewind' button on life. She wouldn't even think life would have a point anymore, because Bryce was the only family she had left. She was so glad she didn't shoot him.

Then they both pulled away from the hug.

"Thanks, Elsa." Bryce extended a hand. Probably for Elsa to shake, for her to signalfy trust in him. Elsa extended her hand, too. She had never realized how much she loved Bryce as a father and appreciated him up until now. But there were so many thoughts running through Elsa's mind, she was overwhelmed. She couldn't control what was about to happen.

Out of Elsa's extended hand jarred and icicle, long, wicked, and thin. It slid out of Elsa's hand, she couldn't have prevented it. Time seemed to slow down. Elsa screamed as the icicle punctured Bryce's chest, going all the way through. All the way through. There was a sound as if somebody were biting an apple. Bryce's eyes widened in shock, maybe distrust. Blood splattered from his heart. Agonizing second by second, Elsa watched the icicle glide through Bryce's flesh, blood dripping. Dripping like the tears coming down her face. Elsa yanked back her hand, but it was too late. Bryce fell back onto the bed, blood was splattered on the bed sheets and on his shirt. Bryce opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Nothing needed to be said.

"Bryce!" Elsa exclaimed. His eyes were glazed over. "No, no, no, no…" Now Elsa had no more family. No point to live. There was no more meaning. It was starting to feel like people only lived… to die. Elsa tried to stand up and get a first aid kit, but the shock was too strong. She fell against Bryce's bedroom wall and cried.

Bryce will survive, Elsa thought. He will. He's not dead.

"Elsa?" Bryce's voice was no more than a breath. "Elsa, where are you?"

"I'm over here, Bryce. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I don't think I can survive without you." Elsa wept, her breaths ragged.

"Elsa…you can survive it. And that's all I want. You don't need me. You can find your own place, with your strength alone..."

"What, Bryce?" Elsa could hardly speak, the tears were coming too fast.

"Come over here. I want to see you…before…"

"Before what, Bryce?"

Nobody responded.

Bryce was dead.

"Bryce!" Elsa could feel her face twist in anguish. She never meant to do this. Elsa's lip trembled, and she closed her eyes in defeat. She didn't feel like living anymore.

She hadn't fulfilled Bryce's last request, when he'd asked to see her for the last time before he died.

All of a sudden, Elsa was back in her room. It was daytime again. What? Where's Bryce? Where'd he go? Then she heard him.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" He called.

I remember this… Elsa thought. Then Elsa realized this was a flashback. Don't I usually have flashbacks about my family? Elsa wondered. Then it struck her. Bryce was a part of her family.

"What's wrong, Elsa?" Bryce asked fondly.

"Nothing, Bryce."

"If nothing is wrong, then come eat breaky!" He enthusiastically said, humor lighting his eyes.

"Breaky?"

"Breakfast, catch on."

Then Elsa snapped out of her trance, only to be struck by the horrible reality of Bryce's death. Elsa was crying uncontrollably, finally gathering the strength to walk up and lay near him. His body was cold, blood was everywhere. If he were alive, he wouldn't like that. Not one bit. Elsa stood up and grabbed a cloth from the bathroom and wet it. When she came back, she dabbed at the puncture wound until there was no blood surrounding it. There, all better. But it wasn't all better. Elsa started to sob again. Her energy drained out of her and she fell on top of Bryce, drowning in her tears. Time went by - maybe seconds, maybe hours - she couldn't tell, and couldn't care less. All she could care about was the body in front of her, and who it belonged to.

Bryce is gone. And it's all my fault!

* * *

**Pastel: OMGOMGOMG SO ROSE WAS TYPING REALLY FAST AND MISSED THE R IN SHIRT, SO "She crouched over Bryce and allowed her tears to soak his shirt." AND THE R WAS MISSING SO WE WERE ALL LIKE EHHAAATT?! AND THEN ROSE WAS LIKE TWAS AN ACCIDENT SRRZ OMG AND THEN WE WERE ALL LIKE TROLOLOOL**

**Rosegold: I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I was just not paying attention to my typos and spelling mistakes untilll… yeah. Shirt. BTW THIS IS MEH CHAPPIE AND I WROTE EVERYTHING 'XEPT FO TEH POEMS! :D**

**Pastel: This chappie was soo emotional! IT MADE ME CRY! GOOD JOB ROSE!**

**Rosegold: OHOHOHHOHOHOHOH THXIES**

**TinLights:You hogged dis chappie _**

**Nike: I helped write the bloody poems with my dirty mind, and edited to make the chappie make you cry. MWA HA HA HA! Unless you didn't cry, that is...did you at least feel a twinge of sympathy? Review with your thoughts!**

**Rosegold: I think I made my chappie sad enough by itself… NAH JK thx Nike for editing lol**

**Pastel: IF YOU EVEN READ THIS FAR… THE CREDITS FOR THE POEMS ARE RAVEN AND ROSE AND NIKE AND AQUA ASK THEM WHICH POEM THEY WROTE AND THANKS TO ROSE FOR WRITING MOST OF THE CHAPPIE**

**Raven: Raven knows all**

**for the raven is watching**

**ready to swoop**

**to steal the gold**

**your longing**

**to reach**

**the raven is watching**

**chosen one**

**the field of rushes will peris**

**for raven is watching**

**chosen one**

**for Raven wrote two of the poems R.I.P and Miss. Spiderceep Bloddi**

**TinLights: I can't think of poems like that O. O like fast.**

**Raven: Think carefully and think**

**your brain shall weep**

**without**

**the poems**

**in your head**

**and if you want me to write one**

**I will**

**to even out the**

**playing field**

**TinLights: Q.Q**

**Raven: Clear your head and prepare for the worst**

**as the next chapter**

**reveal the Osirin**

**not really**

**but still**

**is creepy**

**Pastel: SO NIKE USUALLY WRAPS THIS STUFF UP BUT SHE ISN'T HERE SO**

**RATE REVIEW AND FOLLOW**

**Nike: YUP YUP! WRAP IT UP, WRAP IT UP, WITH TINSEL, RIBBON, AND PASTE! (Pastel: Shes here now :P)**

**Aqua: Say wut?**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: We no own Frozen**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**The demons arise**

**their master**

**sees**

**the one who**

**can open the eyes**

**of the dead **

**and heal the healed**

**-Midnight Death**

**The clock strikes prime**

**the dead**

**rise**

**up to the playing field**

**the cold consumes them**

**revealing the life inside**

**-Sunset Terrors**

** (Trying to hold back the terrors of the night Inc. )**

Elsa closed the book of rhymes, and closed her eyes, sighing shakily. Some of the poems were actually quite interesting.

Elsa still didn't know where her spell book was. She never had the chance to ask Bryce about it and its whereabouts. But Elsa remembered there was a spell in that book, that could resurrect a human being, but now Bryce was in a Veiwing, waiting to be buried. Last night somebody had heard screaming and called for the soldiers. Elsa had hid in the coat racks while it was all happening, scared of being accused as a murderer, even though that's what she is. A murderer. She, Elsa the Frost Queen, was an official murderer. But they didn't know that yet.

And even worse, since Bryce isn't here to take care of Elsa, which means Walter is in charge of her. "Ooh, Elsa-." Walter called in a sickly sweet tone.

"Stop talking to me, Walter."

"Elsa… it looks like your hair dye is wearing off." Walter observed.

Elsa held up a strand of her hair. It was a brown color now, and the length of her hair was down to her shoulders. I need a touchup, Elsa thought. But Bryce isn't here and I don't trust Walter. Elsa buried her face in her hands. Maybe I can do it myself; it can't be that hard. Elsa racked her brain, trying to remember where Bryce got the dye from. It was in the bathroom, right? Elsa marched down the hall and entered the bathroom semi-confidently. She looked on the shelves and there it was. Aha! Here it was only about one-fourth of the left in the bottle. Oh, that will do. But first, I should probably trim my hair. Elsa took a pair of scissors and tried her best to trim her hair to about halfway down her ear. It was a little uneven but Elsa ignored it.

Ok lets see. Are there instructions on the bottle?Elsa looked everywhere on the bottle to see if there were any. And there weren't. Darn it. She got a small drop of dye on her hands and put it on her hair. She started rubbing it on her scalp, but that was a bad mistake. The dye started stinging her head. OW! Elsa ran her hair through cold water in the sink. Just then, Walter appeared at the doorway.

"You know, I do know how to use hair dye you know..." Walter said.

"Go away. I don't need any help."

"Yes you do."

"Let me rephrase that Walter." Elsa said menacingly. "I don't want your help."

Walter grabbed the hair dye bottle from Elsa's hands and smashed it to the ground, spilling it everywhere.

"Look, pipsqueak, I'm in charge of you now. You have no say in it. It's either go by my rules, or I turn you in."

Elsa glared at Walter. "You. Wouldn't. Dare!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Oh my. I'm so scared," Walter smirked. "What're you going to do? Kill me?"

Elsa felt anger bubble in her chest. He did not just go there. Calm down, calm down, calm down. "I can, actually. I'm just choosing not to. I'm not a murderer, you know." She replied cockily, trying to keep her feelings from getting to her.

Walter's smirk deepened. "I know what you did last night. I know that you're the one that ended him."

Elsa's eyes widened, and she grinded her teeth. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides, the make-up items long forgotten. The black dye splattered on the floor, no longer usable.

"And how would you know? I found him dead in the room. I had no weapon. I didn't kill him." She replied coolly, her voice shaking only a little, from both anger and regret.

"Don't lie, Elsa. I saw you do it. I could've turned you in."

She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of being right. "Let me tell you something. The reason why you haven't turned me in yet is because you're still unsure of the situation yourself. You're not sure if I'm the murderer or not. Well, stop your questioning, because I'm not, okay? I'm not. I did not murder Bryce."

Walter narrowed his eyes, unable to think of anything to fight back with. His answer surprised her. "It's not Bryce I'm talking about."

Elsa's eyes widened in realization."It's...not?"

He shook his head. "I was talking about Billy. Eh, not my problem. But, I know you ended him."

Billy's… dead? No, no, this couldn't be. Muscles tightened in Elsa's throat. No, no, the words were choking Elsa. All Billy never did crashed down on her, wave, after wave. He had wanted to become a professional chef. He had wanted to spread his joy and make others happy. He had wanted to see her again. Now, he would never be able to do any of this. Now, he was going to be moved into his coffin. He would buried away from the rest of the world. The world he would never see again. Too young...too young to leave. She felt like she was drowning in sorrows. Bryce...and now Billy...and there was nothing she could do about it, except for move on. But she couldn't move on. She felt herself fall to her knees. This world is so cruel...she felt numb. She couldn't see, couldn't feel. Blinded by grief.

Elsa shook my head, trying to clear her depressing thoughts away. Bryce...how is he faring? How is the rest of his family feeling? I...have to say 't make Walter think I'm a pathetic little girl.

"For your information, I did not even know he even died! I was in this shop the whole entire night last night. I promise. Walter you have to believe me. I did not kill him. He had this disease which, which killed him." Elsa finally said.

"Yeah, sure. Thing is, I've already framed you for it. Soldiers should be on their way here to take you to trials. You'd better prepare. They've got some pretty good testifiers against you." Walter sneered.

Sure enough, a loud rapping was heard at the shop's door. "Open up! No resisting!"

"Walter… why would you do this?"

"I want to torture you." Walter shrugged nonchalantly. "Why do you ask? I find that a pretty good reason."

"You… you fiend!" Elsa growled, leaping up to hold Walter in a choking position.

Soldiers broke down the door and one asked, "Miss! Might I ask what you're doing?!"

"I was climbing on him because he is helping the girl you want, escape!" Elsa said, thinking of a quick lie. I don't look like the Elsa they want. Hopefully my hair is dark enough. Hopefully they won't recognize me...

The soldiers looked at Walter. Walter couldn't talk with the choking but he managed to say, "It's… her,"

"He's lying. Trying to get away from trouble. I know where the imposter went, though. Walter said she was heading south to the kingdom of Lilimond." Elsa said. The soldiers seemed to believe Elsa; so she said, "Please lock this… thing… up."

The soldiers tied his hands and feet together and gagged his mouth. All the soldiers thanked Elsa for her help and they left with Walter.

Elsa searched everywhere in the shop for some more dye. She found some really dark brown dye on the floor near the doll sections. She didn't care how it got there. It's close enough to black. Elsa wondered how she was going to dye her hair. She looked around the shop again and something caught her eye. A book. A book titled "Treating Your Hair". She looked at the Table of Contents. How to Dye Your Hair… page 27. Elsa flipped to page twenty-seven and followed the directions.

An hour later, Elsa finally looked in the mirror. Her hair was a really dark brown which looked pretty natural. It actually looked more natural than the unnatural black hair she previously had. And Elsa didn't have her weird bangs anymore. She wore her jacket and and boots and headed for Anders' place.

Anders was outside sitting down on the ground. He was facing the forest. Elsa's heart broke again to think of Billy. She quietly went up to Anders and sat next to him. Anders looked up from his gaze.

"Oh, hi Elsa..." He said with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Hi Anders... I am extremely sorry about you know..." Elsa said.

"He was a good kid... he didn't deserve it." Anders choked back some tears.

"His connection with the forest,"

"His smile."

"His bread-pasta."

"I remember the day when we found out he had the disease. He was three but he looked like he was only one or two. We had a good friend who was a doctor and helped us and did check ups for free, knowing that we were poor. He was doing his doctor stuff on Billy one day, and, and that's when the doctor told us. He had tach-sach disease." Anders said stiffly. "I remember that time, that time he got lost in the forest. We searched for him so thoroughly, and when finally found him, he…" Anders wiped a tear from his eye, smiling a little. "He was sleeping on a tree stump with mud cakes by his sides. We didn't want to wake him, he looked so cute. Adorable. But we didn't have to wake him up, because he woke up at the song of the bird, perched on his head, " Elsa could see Anders eyes cloud with emotion and memories. "When he woke up, the bird didn't fly away. Billy treated the bird like his friend. He always treated everybody like a friend. When we asked him why he was in the forest, he just smiled and told us that 'whoever grows the slowest will bear the most fruit, the trees.'" quoted Anders. "Though we alway thought he was talking about the trees, now it seems as if he meant himself. Even though he didn't know he had a disease, I think he was sure he growed slower than others." Anders paused then said, "Oh, Elsa, what will I do without him?"

Elsa leaned closer to Anders and hugged him. Anders face went from sad to surprised but this only made him feel worse. Anders got out a small jacket which looked very familiar to Elsa. Billy's jacket.

"Can you give this back to Bryce? I guess I didn't need this." Anders handed it to Elsa.

Elsa hearing Bryce's name started to sob. Anders put his arms around Elsa's shoulders to comfort her.

"I can't give this to Bryce, Anders," cried Elsa. "He's... he's gone."

Anders didn't say anything and they both sat in silence, with tears rolling down their cheeks for their loved ones.

Billy's funeral was today. The mood was very somber. Surprisingly, though, no one shed a tear.

"He wouldn't have wanted that. He would've wanted everyone to be happy." Anders informed Elsa, even though she could clearly see that he was fighting back tears. She was, too, but she vowed to herself that she would stay strong. She would stand tall against the current of emotions that threatened to make her topple. She would stay strong, and hard as steel; impossible to break, for Billy and Bryce.

_Stay strong…_ she thought desperately. Staring at the door, she suddenly ran away, out into the woods beside the funeral home. Where Billy had once sat, laughing happily.

_No_, a little voice said in her thoughts._ Stay strong._

_SHUT UP!_ she told that voice. _Billy's gone! Why stay strong? HE'S DEAD. GONE FOREVER. IT'S YOUR FAULT, TOO._

_No, it isn't_. Billy wouldn't have wanted this, it whispered back. Elsa hated it - hated that it was so calm right now, when Billy - that young, innocent boy - had died, hated everything in the world. All of her loved ones were ripped away. She was alone. Alone, except for Anders. And he was going to die - she could feel it. Stupid fate.

_STOP TALKING ABOUT HIM IN THE PAST TENSE!_ she screamed at the voice. _STOP IT! YOU… YOU…_

She burst into tears, screaming at everything and anything. Collapsing, she fell into a heap, sobbing into her hands. Remembering everything with detail - Billy's happy smile, his innocent, angelic face. He would've had a long, happy life. Now he was gone.

He would never open his eyes - his chocolate brown eyes - to see the world again.

* * *

**Aqua: I suck at writing anything except for creepy poems and A/Ns. [Nike: You said it, not me. Lol, jk. Ur a good writer.]Don't judge me. Anyway, TinLights was like, "Bryce's death isn't sad enough!" Well, kinda. So, Nike made it so that Bryce wasn't the only one who died, and Rose suggested Billy. And then, I was like, NOOOOOOOO HE'S TOO YOUNG AND INNOCENT!**

**Nike: NO, WHY BILLY?! I BROUGHT HIM INTO THIS! Anyways, I wrote that sad paragraph where Elsa's all, "Whhhhhyyyy…"**

**TinLights: NIKE WROTE ALL DIS Billy's… dead? No, no, this couldn't be. Muscles tightened in Elsa's throat. No, no, the words were choking Elsa. All Billy never did crashed down on her, wave, after wave. He had wanted to become a professional chef. He had wanted to spread his joy and make others happy. He had wanted to see her ... and all dat good stuff XD.**

**Nike: I think I'm quite good at angst, if I do say so myself. Review! We hope we made you cry! (We're [me and TinLights and Aqua] just evil that way :D) But seriously, I was against making Billy leave, too. The feeeelss… ;_; ( I didn't cry, though. Yeah, yeah, call me heartless.)**

**Aqua: Me too! (Well, the against Billy dying part.)**

**Rosegold: HEY I CHANGED MY CHAPPIE AND TINLIGHTS SAID SHE CRIED THIS TIME**

**TinLights: Yea it was amaa zing. ;_;**


	10. Chapter Nine

**CHAPTER NINE**

The world was so lonely, so cold, so dark. So cruel, so mean, so unfair. Elsa walked sullenly down the street away from the funeral and remembered that Walter's trial was today. She was testifying against him. For some reason, she didn't feel like doing that. She wanted to spend some time alone, in a place that made her feel close to Billy. She turned her back on the direction of the courthouse and walked towards Billy's forest. Once there, she sat on the stump she had previously sat on, the day Billy had given her 'bread-pasta'. She saw a mockingbird who sang her a song. She heard the river close by. She smelled the leaves. Everything here was so calm, so quiet.

For once in her life, she felt peaceful. Here, she could forget her sorrows and calm her reeling thoughts. She heard a twig snap in half behind her. She whirled around. Walter. Elsa's eyes widened.

"So we meet again, little lying princess," Walter said cooly.

"Hello Walter," Elsa controlled her voice from shaking. "You should being at the courthouse..."

"Oh you know, I just used my big beefy hands on them people," Walter showed his fists. "And now I'm 'bout to use them on you."

He threw a punch at her. She ducked and screamed. Panting, she ran behind a tree and hid, summoning her strength.

"Well, well, look who's a scaredy-cat," Walter taunted.

She's the scaredy-cat?! She's the scaredy-cat? What a hypocrite! He must've ran away because he was too scared to face the trials. Coward. She could feel her blood run cold with anger. It was getting hard to breathe. She knew that she shouldn't be so ticked off by his one remark, but something inside of her just snapped; it might've been her sanity. She didn't know, she didn't care. She wanted Walter dead. She was turning into a cold-blooded killer. A mass murderer. She had ran away to find her book, and ended up the destroyer of lives. She was hyperventilating. Elsa, Elsa, calm down. Don't kill. You might want to, but you can't. You're not a murderer. She couldn't help herself. Her thoughts might've restrained her a little, but she was far too far away from sanity's shore. That shore was drifting, farther and farther away. Too far away for her thoughts to stop her.

"Walter, you should just die." She said through gritted teeth. "No one with a heart as cold-blooded as yours deserves to live."

"And who's going to kill me? You? You're just a kid, Elsa." He sneered.

"I'm nineteen. Brace yourself."

Walter rolled his eyes. "Kids like you shouldn't be playing around like that. It's dangerous, you know."

"Walter…" She said warningly.

"Elsa…" He mocked.

"I'm going to count to three. If you don't promise to change your ways, and actually bring good to the world, I'm going to be unmerciful."

"Ha, as if."

"One."

"Oh, you're actually doing it."

"Two."

"Pfft, am I going to give in? No."

"Three."

"Look, sweetheart. The world needs some evil in it. Without evil, there's no action. Got that? So no, I'm not going to change my ways. Deal with it, don't kill me, and move on."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is that really what you believe?"

Walter nodded firmly.

"Alright, then. By the way, the world should be ridded of evil." She got up, and began to walk away.

"I knew she was bluffing." She heard Walter mutter. She smirked.

Without warning, she snapped her fingers, making the air around Walter - and only Walter - lower a few hundred degrees. He turned towards her rigidly and narrowed his eyes, knowing that this was her doing. Even though he tried to look tough, Elsa wasn't intimidated. She could see right through his mask. He was in pain. Serious pain. He was probably finding it hard to breathe.

"Walter, the temperature you're in is colder than the poles. I'm actually quite surprised that you're still alive right now. You must have some serious willpower. Let me tell you this; you won't last long. Even as I speak, your blood is freezing into slush. You won't even be able to stand in a few seconds." Right after she said that, Walter fell to his knees, his legs no longer able to support his body weight. His skin was purple and blue. "Oh, Walters, you feeling alright?"

Walter glared, trying to look menacing. His skin was beginning to freeze off, curling up in some places. Elsa turned away. The sight was revolting. She heard Walter grunt.

"Who's...the...fiend...now?" He said with effort.

"Me." Elsa shrugged. "But I'm doing this to help you repay your sins."

"Why...you...little…" He wheezed, and dropped to the ground, landing to the ground with a heavy-sounding thud.

Elsa looked back at him, and almost threw up because of what she saw. His skin was an even darker shade of blue and purple now, and tinted gray. His skin had actually peeled off in some areas, revealing splotchy red stains on his body. His fingers were beginning to fall off; his flesh was freezing off. It left starch white bones visible. The chunks of flesh that had fallen off were laying on the ground like gray pieces of ice. He opened his eyes to look at her. His eyes were blood-shot, and his irises had begun bleeding, making his eyes pitch black.

"This...is...your...sin...Els-" He never finished. His eyes closed on their own accord and his head fell to the ground limply. Before his life flew out of him completely, he gave his last contributions to the world. By coughing up blood. He wheezed and hacked, until all the blood that was still in its liquid state flew out, and splattered onto the snow, dying it red. Blood red.

He was dead. Elsa felt a sickeningly sweet feeling of being the one who killed him. "The world shall no longer live in fear of what you can do, Walter." She told his body.

"Elsa, wow, I can't believe that you…" Elsa turned around to see Anders casually leaning on a tree.

"What are you doing here, Anders?!" Elsa exclaimed.

Anders looked awestruck. "You-you..."

Elsa bit her lip. She was afraid of what Anders was going to do. "How long have you been here?"

"All of it," Anders said. He didn't look scared, which left Elsa confused. Anders looked at the body then back at Elsa. He took a look at her hands. "Well, aren't we going to hide the body? I'll do it." Anders started digging a hole in the dirt.

Elsa couldn't believe what Anders just said to her. "Okay." And she couldn't believe what she just said back to him. Elsa kneeled beside him, scooping up earth from the ground. Once the hole was big enough, Elsa and Anders shoved Walter's cold, lifeless body inside. Elsa was disturbed to see a few fingers scattered of the ground.

Anders started pushing dirt back onto Walters body. It seemed like he had done this before.

"Can you dig up some bushes?" Anders asked.

"Why would I do that?"

"It would make the scene seem less suspicious, don't you think?" He reasoned. Elsa nodded and walked over to a thickly bushed area.

Elsa pried off some of the bushes' branches and brought them back to Anders.

"Thanks." He said, taking the branches from Elsa and laying them across the dirt, trying to make their formation as natural-seeming as possible.

Elsa watched him in silence. After a while, she asked the question that had been bugging her. "Are you going to turn me in?"

"I mean, I'll get a huge money reward..." He started.

Elsa's eyes widened.

"I'm kidding!" Anders laughed. Elsa wondered how he could be laughing after what he had just witnessed.

Anders studied Elsa's expression. He decided that she looked confused but relieved. Good. She suspects nothing.

"I can't thank you enough Anders," Elsa finally said.

Anders just smiled and said, "Let's take a walk in this forest," Elsa nodded.

Elsa couldn't help but being reminded by Billy, but she pushed the thought into the back of her head. Anders held out his hand, but Elsa denied it.

"I don't have my gloves, Anders, I-I could hurt you." Elsa said ashamed. "I'm so sorry."

Anders nodded understanding, "Then just walk by my side."

They walked together until the sun was starting to set. Fireflies were starting to come out of hiding, making the scene magical.

"Hey, Elsa?" Anders stared at Elsa. Elsa noticed something was clouding his eyes. Fear? No… It looks like something else… but I can't quite put my finger on it.

"Yeah, Anders?"

"Do you have a bandage?" OMG THE CHEESE

"Why, are you hurt?" Elsa was flummoxed. She didn't see any wounds on Anders body.

"No, actually… I just scraped my knee falling for you." Anders finally said and blushed. He looked away from Elsa's gaze. Elsa didn't know how to react. When Elsa didn't say anything, Anders quickly said, "I mean, it's okay if you don't like me, I just wanted you to know."

Elsa embraced Anders in a hug that seemed to last for days, though in reality it only lasted for a few seconds. "I like you back, Anders." She replied.

"Anders?" Elsa broke the silence.

"Hmm?"

"Just out of curiosity, how long have you… have you..."

"Since the moment I laid my eyes on you," Anders replied, as if he knew what Elsa was going to say.

"Oh."

"So, what now?" Anders asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Should I go get my gloves?" Elsa asked.

"I'll come with you," Anders nodded.

The shop was so empty. Bryce and Walter were never coming back.

"Store's probably going out of business now." Elsa informed Anders. "So, I guess you can take whatever you want before I close this place for good."

"Wait, but I don't have to take anything yet, because I'll be coming back, right?"

"True...how about...you erm…" Elsa tried to find a good way to phrase her words. "How about when you go home today, you pack up all your things. Then come over tomorrow, and bunk in here." She proposed, trying to keep her blush in check.

"Oh, um...that would be awesome." Anders accepted, blushing from head to toe.

"'Okay, so...bye, I guess. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bye…" Anders said, leaving with an awkward wave. He closed the door behind him, leaving Elsa to be alone in her thoughts.

Elsa headed to her room, fastening on her gloves.

Elsa looked all around the store for her spell book. She couldn't get Bryce off of her mind, she wanted to bring him back to life. Elsa didn't know how to live without him. Elsa sighed and slumped to her room.

Once she got to her room, she shoved the door closed and trudged over to her bookshelf. She wanted to find a spell book on resurrection. Bryce had done so much for her. The least she could do was bring him back. A few minutes - maybe hours - later, she decided that searching her shelf was useless. She'd never find the book. Stressed out, Elsa laid on her icy cold bed until a thought came to mind. Maybe Bryce borrowed my book... or maybe the demon wanted to..

Elsa didn't finish her thoughts and rushed into Bryce's room. She stopped at the doorway and the dreadful memories came back to her head seeing this room.

Elsa remembered the day after the terrible accident, somebody had called the soldiers because they heard screaming. When the soldiers came, Elsa hid in the closet. She didn't want to be thought of as a murderer.

Even though that's what she really was. A murderer. Elsa found tears coming to her eyes as she looked around Bryce's empty room. There were bloodstains on the bed sheets, on the walls, almost everywhere. Elsa saw a shirt Bryce hung up on his closet door knob. It would have been the shirt he was going to wear the day after he was killed, but he never woke up to wear it. Without Bryce in his room, it looked so dull and gray. Gray and red. Blood was everywhere, spilled in his room. Because of her.

Now Bryce is in a Viewing, not being buried because Elsa doesn't have enough money for the funeral. Nobody would come, anyway. Barely anybody knew Bryce. He was just a nameless, faceless man to the public.

Elsa couldn't stop thinking of Bryce, so she decided to maybe take a walk in the forest to get her mind off things. She trudged outside through the snow-laden woods. She wanted, so desperately, to run away from what she'd done. She was a murderer. The word repeated in her head over and over again.

_Murderer._

_Murderer._

She couldn't take it anymore. She had to go see Anders. There was no way she would be able to live through this on her own. Elsa set off through the snow, never stopping until she finally paused in front of Anders's house, catching her breath from walking so far at such a brisk pace.

She knocked on the area of wood next to his family's cloth door. She heard a few footsteps sound from inside. A moment later, a graceful, slim hand pulled the cloth aside, revealing a relatively young lady with her hazel hair pulled back into a loose bun. The bun was held up with twine. Her green eyes glimmered with recognition. Anders' mom.

"Oh, hey, Elsa. Anders is in the back, in case you wanted some alone time." She winked knowingly.

"Erm, no, i-it's not like that!" Elsa blushed, realizing the hidden meaning behind her words.

"Ah, young love. So refreshing." Her face almost glowed with happiness. Almost. Underneath her facade was a sorrow that seemed deep enough to drown in. Billy…

"Thank you, Mrs. Oleson." Elsa dipped her head slightly in a sign of respect, and headed towards the back.

"Anders!" Elsa called. Their backyard wasn't much, just a few yards of dirt, some grass patches here and there.

"Elsa?" Anders sounded surprised to find her there. "What are you doing here this early?"

"I just wanted to see you." Didn't Anders want to see her, too? He was acting like he didn't.

"Oh, sure." Anders was prying bushes out of the ground.

"What are you doing with those bushes?" Elsa asked.

"Oh…" Anders looked at the scraggly bush he was holding, then back at Elsa. He seemed to hesitate before saying, "I was trying to pick off these berries." He gestured to a few blueberries dangling from the bush. "It's just that the area where they were growing was overcrowding with thorns, it was hard to reach them."

"Let me help," Elsa adjusted her snow proof gloves on her hands.

"No, no, I don't need any, and I think I'm just about finished now."

Elsa stared at Anders. He didn't usually act like this.

"Hey, Elsa, I have to go to the bathroom."

Elsa followed Anders inside of his beaten up house, greeting his mother with a smile. But her mother looked like she had her heart broken into two.

"What's wrong Mrs. Oleson?" Elsa asked.

"I got a letter from the palace. From Aaliyah." she said staring at the paper in her hand.

"What does it say?!" Elsa exclaimed.

Anders' mother handed her the letter:

_Dear ,_

_This is Princess Leah from the palace. I just wanted to let you know how I was doing; the palace is amazing. They serve me hot meals, there are cozy rooms, I wear beautiful gowns. I think I'm much better off here than where I was before. This is an invitation inviting you, Billy, and Anders to live with me in the palace. My housekeeper said that they already have a room prepared for you. I'm sorry for not telling you this before, but you guys didn't find me on accident. I ran away from the palace many years ago, when I was just a young lady. I want you to understand that I was always the princess, and I just didn't know how good life was back then. I don't plan on ever running away again. Please accept my invitation and hopefully you will arrive here soon._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Princess Leah_

Elsa reread the note over again.

She couldn't believe what was written. Aaliyah is the princess? She looked at Mrs. Olsen in surprise. "Why are you sad? You should be happy!"

"No, you don't quite understand honey." she said. "Aaliyah is my daughter. Not the queen's. She's my baby. Not the queen's. She's not suppose to be there. Aaliyah is mine!"

Elsa said nothing and she continued, "And B-Billy… she doesn't know about Billy!"

Elsa heard the toilet flush and saw Anders coming out of the bathroom. He saw his mother crying and looked at Elsa.

"Hey, Mrs. Oleson, it's okay. You can go live with Princess Leah. You will still be around her at least."Elsa said.

"What about you, Anders?" she asked.

"I'm going to live with her." he said, grinning widely, motioning to Elsa.

His mother's eyes widened and she grinned wider than Anders' smile. She turned and began packing her belongings packed Anders' belongings. But in a separate cloth sack

She shoved the sack into Anders' hands and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You guys have to promise me that you will watch out for each other."

"I promise," Anders replied reassuringly.

"I do too," added Elsa.

With a couple hugs and more kisses, everybody left. The whole house was now empty.

Anders left to go to the local market to buy bread. While he was doing so, Elsa thought it would be nice if she unpacked Anders' things for him. For some reason, his cloth bag seemed heavy, even though Elsa knew that Anders didn't own much. Out of Anders' bag she pulled out a big, heavy, 20,435 paged book. It smelled familiar like something she owned for years , and it looked familiar.

The title was, 'The Spells for the Elements Through the Ages'. Elsa gasped. Her book in Anders bag?! How could Anders have gotten hold of this? She went to her room and put it in her bag. Elsa made the decision to not to go outside of Bryce's shop as often as possible, for her safety. It's what Bryce would have wanted, and what Anders did want. He wanted her to be safe.

* * *

**Aqua: So… that wraps up chapter nine! I did nothing… well, I did edit, but those guys are the experts. Speaking of "those guys", where are they? ROSE! NIKE! TINLIGHTS! PASTEL?**

**Rosegold: I'M RIGHT HERE! I think that this chappie is quite interesting...**

**Nike: I was here the whole time. Sheesh. Walter's death was very gory. I wrote that. Rose threw suggestions in while I wrote.**

**Rosegold: I can't believe we'll actually be on our last chapter now… I'll miss this story… Time flew by so fast… *cries***

**TinLights: Wow I can't believe we are almost done :O DIS IS SO FUN.**

**Aqua: … I'm just gonna pretend that I was here all that time… ^^**


	11. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Olaf likes the summer time. The season of summer isn't ours to own, and neither is Frozen.

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

Anders wasn't home yet, so Elsa flipped through her book. She found a section all about life and death that she didn't know was there before, on page 13.

"Three drops of toad blood, twelve swan feathers, and one corpse." Elsa read out loud. "Mix in a cauldron of boiling water, adding the ingredients one by one until water has attained slushy texture. This should occur after the remain of the victim has been dropped in. Serve after approximately thirty minutes."

I'm not a witch; I don't have a cauldron! Elsa pressed her lips together in frustration. And how exactly was she going to get toad blood and swan feathers? And what did 'one remain of the victim' mean?

Elsa decided that she had to go outside if she wanted to see Bryce again. Elsa made sure to bundle up so others could only see her eyes. She didn't want to risk getting caught by the soldiers.

After Elsa had walked out of the door, she realized that it was snowing in flurries. Elsa's footprints left tracks in the snow as she walked quickly to a local shop, which sold pots and kitchen utensils. Elsa was pretty sure she could buy a cauldron from there. She went inside, making the bell on the door ring. The lady at the cashier looked up and greeted Elsa with a smile. She was short but narrow and had the kindest face Elsa had ever seen. Her blonde hair waved in front of her face, so Elsa could only see half of her features. Her name was Ms. Dawson, according to her brass name tag.

"Hello! How may I help you?" she asked.

"Hi, uh, do you have any cauldrons?" Elsa asked looking around. The cashier lady gave her a funny look at first, but then she smiled.

"Oh! You mean pots? They should be in the back," she said cheerfully.

Elsa decided that a pot would have to do, they probably didn't sell any items related to witchcraft. "Yes, that's exactly what I meant. I need the biggest pot you have,"

The cashier lady walked out from behind the counter and gestured Elsa to come with her. Elsa followed quietly with her to the absolute back.

The cashier lady scanned the ongoing shelves of pots that seemed like there wasn't an end. She looked at the pot on her far left, obviously pleased, she said, "Ahh, here it is. Our one and only largest pot in this store."

It was about four feet wide and three feet deep. It looked heavy and had a shiny, metal texture. Elsa realized this was as close to a cauldron she was going to get. I wonder if the potion won't work if I don't use a cauldron, Elsa wondered, but soon shook the thought away.

"I'd like to buy that one," Elsa pointed to it. "Thank you."

The cashier lady picked the pot up from it's shelf without any trouble. Elsa was surprised at how much strength the lady had, looking like a scrawny figure. "That would be three-hundred fifty krones, please." She smiled. Elsa dug into her jacket pocket, not sure if she had enough.

"Um, is three-hundred eighteen krones enough?" Elsa bargained. That was all she had with her. She had more in her room, but who carries all their money with them?

"Oh dear, I'm not sure sweetie," the cashier lady shook her head.

"I have more at home," Elsa said, hurrying out the door. "I'll be back."

Elsa was enjoying the snow when suddenly she was shoved aside by a mysterious force. It was wearing a black cloak that shielded its face. Elsa couldn't see who it was. It seemed to be headed towards...Anders' house. Elsa stared after the figure in confusion. Why would it be heading that way? Anders' family no longer lived there. What could it want?

The figure broke into a run but left no footprints in the snow. Odd. It seems to be floating in the air, but I don't know anyone who has any powers except for Bryce and I. But Bryce is dead! Her thoughts swirled around in her head as she decided to follow the mysterious figure.  
With stealth worthy of a ninja, she quietly crept behind the figure. She followed it into Anders' backyard. What could it be doing here? She hid behind a bush, and waited, watching to see what it would do next.

The figure looked around, as if making sure no one was watching it. Then, as quietly as a mouse, it dug up some loose dirt.

Elsa's breath hitched when she realized what it was doing. Walter. It was digging up Walter. For what reason, she didn't know. She crouched behind a scrub and hid at a good angle so she could see what was going on. The figure finished digging up Walter and laid Walter's body parts in a row. Then, he started to chant some sort of spell. Elsa had no idea what this spell could do so she slowly backed away.

Crack! Elsa had stepped on a twig on the ground making the figure suddenly stop chanting and turn around quickly towards the noise.

"So…" it said. No. It didn't just say it. It hissed, its voice full of malice and taunting. A demon for sure. Was it Bryce? No, it couldn't be him… Not him...

"We meet again…" Seriously, what's up with all of these unfinished sentences? Elsa wondered.

She chided herself, Not the time. You meet your enemy and decide to think about this?

"Yeah, we do…" Elsa decided to mock it.

"Liar. You don't remember, don't you?" The creature smiled. "Ah, this is too good to be true! The day where you actually forget."

"You're a liar. I do remember. As clear as day. The crack in the mirror. The strange creature with the red eyes. The red eyes…"

Suddenly, she realized that this was the demon. Who was in her bedroom, who possessed Bryce. The demon and Walter probably worked together. All of this clicked into her mind in a matter of seconds; all in a flash.

A flashback. Elsa was sobbing after Bryce died. She vowed for revenge. She remembered swearing under her breath. She remembered Bryce's cold, lifeless figure. His death that she helped bring on. And she screamed.

Her vision turned red. She flew into a fury, raging and throwing icicles carelessly. Freezing the backyard. No matter what, the demon somehow was always a step ahead. She didn't care. Every ounce of her effort used was payback. Payback for what he had done to Bryce - the only real father she ever had in this life. This cruel, half-life of hers.

Then it was on top of her. Its red eyes gleaming with amusement. It would enjoy slowly ripping her - and her heart - to pieces. It would give her a slow, painful death. All for pleasure, of course.

This only made her more furious. Raging. She looked straight into its eyes. Remembering all of the excitement in her life. Good and bad.

The demon's voice teared her out of her furious thoughts, "You know, I think I like this body much better than my last one. The last one was just so weak, you know? He never really did anything useful." It took out out a nail filer and began to file its nails in a bored manner.

"You...you...you…"

"Oh, what's the matter? Icicle got your tongue?"

"Shut. Up. You are a fiend."

"And so are you. Killing my other body so mercilessly. Tsk tsk." The demon clucked its tongue in disapproval.

"Why, you-"

"Fiend? I believe that you already used that word. Elsa, you need to improve your english vocabulary."

"I don't need to improve anything!" Elsa gritted her teeth. Then she smirked. "Actually, I do need to improve something."

The demon smirked as well. The nerve of him. "And what would that be?"

Elsa grinned evilly. "Your face." Without warning, she aimed a hand at his head, and let an icicle fly through, straight to the demon.

The demon ducked, and stared her dead in the eyes. "Oh, is that all you've got? I've been waiting to test your true power, Elsa."

"Not even close to what I'm capable of. I was just giving you a little taste of what I can do."

"Which isn't much."

Elsa stared hard into his red eyes. Red. What a negative feeling provoker. Anger spurred through her. She dropped the cool composure and slapped him in the face with a snowball.

"Oh, so you want to play?" The demon threw a snowball right back at her.

Elsa, using her powers, backfired the snowball and made it hit the demon. The demon tried to move out of the way, but somehow, Elsa made the snowball follow wherever the demon went. It hit the demon right on it's hiney.

"Gotcha!" Elsa cried in triumph. She pumped her arms into the air as if she just won a basketball game.

"Ah, but sweetie. A little snowball's not going to do much."

Elsa didn't care. She sighed, and flicked her hand, sending a huge volley of snowballs after him. Each one hit its mark.

This caused the demon to get incredibly mad. But to cover it up, he laughed nervously. Elsa saw right through his 'cover up'. She taunted him and threw more follow-the-demon snowballs. She sat on a log and watched the demon try to run away from the snowballs as entertainment. She shook her head and laughed as the demon failed to run away and several snowballs hit him in the demon decided that he would get Elsa because he was getting more and more embarrassed that such a young girl kept smacking him with snowballs. Eventually, he began casting spells at her. Elsa froze them and repelled them. The demon's eyes turned to red slits.

"Enough playing. You're worthless," he sneered, and instantly came towards her.

She cried out in pain. The demon had struck her in the shin during her moment of vulnerability. She fell to her knees, her legs no longer able to support her. How was she reduced to a weakling after just one strike?

"Never underestimate me, Elsa." The demon said, smiling cruelly. Her eyes were beginning to close. "In my ice is a very special type of toxic. It was injected into you, and will kill you for certain."

"No...I...will...kill...you...first," she panted, already losing consciousness.

"Yeah, sure." The demon raised its clawed hand, preparing to cast the final blow.

Hanging onto her memories, the hatred, the love, the anger, the sorrow, the pain, the happiness. It was hard. But she did it. Her memories fueled her with adrenaline.

With the last of her effort, she sent two razor-sharp icicle shards right into its red eyes.

Blood spewed out, splattering onto the snow. The red contrasted from the white very clearly.

"Nooooooooo," the demon wailed. "Not my eyes...those were my only pai-"

The demon didn't finish his sentence. Elsa gasped as the toxic began to kick in. Before she lost it completely, she cast out an icicle, sending it straight through his chest, freezing his heart.

Then everything floated away, everything seeming distant and unreal.

She remembered him freezing with shock. She remembered him turning to ice. She remembered hearing muffled footsteps, someone screaming out her name. Picking her up gently, they shook her and tried to wake her up. There was nothing that she could hear or feel clearly. It was as if she was under muddy water.

The pain flared, making her twitch in agony, wishing for it to stop, to go away. Elsa could see, just barely, the townspeople crowding around her. Had they seen the entire battle?

Finally, after long, agonizing seconds, she blacked out completely, losing touch from the world.

* * *

Nike: Whoooo, a cliffhanger! False alarm, this ended up NOT being our last chapter! Yay!

TinLights: Oh yes. I'm happy. I can't wait to see what happens next :O

Crystal: Me too! I SO agree with you! :P

TinLights: For once, yeah XD

Nike: To those wondering, no, Crystal isn't a newbie. This is just the first time she contributed to the A.N. :) She was originally known as Rain, BTW.

Crystal: Ya! Before this, I BARELY had ANY time for this. Just in case you're wondering, it wasn't MY fault. (Blame it on the parents! WOOHOO JK! XD) (Aqua: It's always the parents' fault. My dad is going overboard with the piano. My weekends are taken up with piano. -_- Just my sad life.)

TinLights: If you are wondering why we are the only ones writing this A.N, it's because we are the only ones on currently.

Crystal: Oh and as Aqua always says, if you review, you get… COOKIES! (::)(::)(::)

Nike: (::) Um, blue chocolate-chip, BTW.

TinLights: I MUST REVIEW FOR I AM... drumroll... THE COOKIE MONSTER

Crystal: …. um… Please excuse that little disruption… it was just TinLights having a… a… a…

TinLights: Perfectly normal life :D

Crystal: NO! THE HORROR! No one dares to have a PERFECTLY NORMAL LIFE!

Nike: O.o Okay…uh, who liked Elsa's little joke? I came up with it! :) (The 'Your Face' thingy)

Platinum: I did like nothing on this! At the time I'm typing this, I haven't even read any of this chapter.

Crystal: That's okay Platinum! You're still editing so you did do SOMETHING… unlike TINLIGHTS… (no emphasise on TinLights! XD *even though I put it in all Caps*)... JK! :P COOKIES! (::)(::)(::)(::)(::) i think they're… hmm… chocolate chip brownie cake? XD

TinLights: Excuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse moi i did lots :o

Nike: Anyways, follow, favorite, aaaaaaaand review, please!

Crystal: And if u do? YOU GET COOKIES! (::)(::)(::) i know… i know… im obsessed with (::) cookies… BUT STILL!

Aqua: Not as obsessed as Nike and I. No one can rival that. Oh, by the way, Crystal wrote a ton of this chapter. Almost the entire thing. IT'S AMAZING. :D EVERYONE LIKES IT.


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: No own. Awww.**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Elsa was missing. Anders had searched everywhere, but she couldn't be found. Sadly, he closed Bryce's shop, permanently marking it out of business. But he couldn't bring himself to think "permanently". He thought of it more like "for a short period of time". He couldn't believe that they were both gone.

Elsa, where could she be? He remembered her leaving one day; she never returned. That day, he had faithfully waited for hours, positive that she would return. Instead, he was only to be disappointed.

His mother had offered to help him search,but he wanted to be the one to find her and bring her to safety. His sister had offered to send guards and search parties after her, but Anders politely declined. He knew that Elsa wouldn't have wanted such a large commotion cause because of her.

Presently, he sat on Elsa's bed, taking in his surroundings. He pocketed a slip of paper she had wrote on messily. Anything to remember her. He sighed, and eased himself onto her bed.

Elsa's funeral had been held two days ago. Everyone had been dressed in black. Except for him. He had dressed in white; to honor her snowy powers. Even though there was no body to bury, the ceremony went on, as if she truly was dead, even without solid proof. She had been 'buried' under the name of Noelle. No one would ever know her real name.

Anders got up from his bed and headed outside, prepared to do some moping and sulking. He looked towards the graying sky. Snowflakes were beginning to fall. _Elsa. _

Bryce was gone, Elsa was gone, and… Billy. Billy, sorry kiddo.

Anders looked down at his hands, imagining blood on them. He buried his hands into his hands, ready to let his forming tears fall.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._ Anders lifted his head, curious to see what was making the noise.

There stood a hideous creature, wrinkly and crinkled. It's piercing red eyes glinted with a hint of insanity. What in the world?

"What...are you?" he asked.

The creature bared it's fangs. "_Nevermind who I am...where is Elsa?_" It hissed, it's voice full of wrath.

"U-um…" Anders stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"_You have three seconds. One. Two. Three._" It spat. "_Oh, too slow._" It smiled cruelly, and raised a clawed hand. It quickly brought it's hand down, scratching Anders' head, lightly enough so that it didn't kill him.

Anders yelped, and passed out, his face bloodied.

"_You...may be of use to me_." The creature cracked it's knuckles and stalked off, Anders in tow.

Not a single person noticed the disappearance of Anders. Anders, who would soon take a big role in the events to come...

* * *

**Nike: And so concludes this story! I wrote the whole epilogue. Yay me, and all that. :P**

** By the way, there's a sequel to this coming out! Keep an eye out for that! It's going to **

**be called 'The Frost is Back Again'.**

**Rosegold: Yep! 'The Frost is Back Again' will be even BETTER! Can you believe that? **

**Nike: Nah. :P I think this was pretty good already. :D**

**Rosegold: Well, what did you guys, the readers, think?! Please review! Now we doone.**

**Aqua: Not yet. Don't you _dare_ finish without me and the cookies. I don't ask for reviews. I just give cookies. So, yeah. Bye! (::)**


End file.
